


La Cifra in Nero

by Leniam



Category: Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Tempo (2003)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Does he succeed?, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Hannibal Extended Universe, Jack makes the best out of a bad situation, Jack wants to work for Le Chiffre, Le Chiffre eventually accepts, Le Chiffre is a cold guy, M/M, Tempo Royale, debatable - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Il ristorante dove Jack ha lavorato per anni investendo tempo ed anima sta per essere venduto ad un uomo misterioso, dall’aspetto tetro, ma dall’indubbio fascino; e ricco, molto ricco.E Jack potrebbe essere disposto a tutto pur di non vedersi buttare fuori dalla sua cucina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo tanto parlarne (io, più che altro, perché quando scrivo una storia ne parlo anche tra me e me in continuazione) questo sabato comincia La Cifra in Nero, la storia che vede protagonisti Le Chiffre di Casino Royale e Jack Ganzer di Tempo.  
> Un pochino di contesto.  
> Difficile spiegare che cavolo di trama abbia Tempo, non aiutano nemmeno Wikipedia e IMDb; ciò che ho estrapolato da quel film sono le varie scene che vedono protagonista Jack Ganzer. Di lui serve sapere che ama cucinare e vuole tanto aprirsi un ristorante tutto suo (povera stella ha già anche il posticino pronto da usare) ma che è disposto anche a fare cose ben poco lecite, come rubare a destra e a manca soprattutto gioielli e opere d’arte, per raggiungere il suo scopo (e un po’ meno povera stella e più grandissimo imbecille). In questa storia quelle sono le uniche due caratteristiche simili che ho conservato, per il resto Jack ha un background inventato da me e un filino più di buon senso del protagonista del film.  
> Le Chiffre è un meraviglioso personaggio di Casino Royale che ha una quantità infinita di interessanti caratteristiche che ho tentato di inserire tutte qui. È una creatura particolare che ama vestirsi in total black (e intendo total black), soffre d’asma e quindi spesso ha necessità di usare il suo inalatore, ha l’occhio sinistro segnato da una lunga cicatrice che in questa storia è causa delle sue altre due caratteristiche: l’occhio segnato è molto più chiaro dell’altro e soffre di emolacria, cioè piange sangue.   
> Non sono mai riuscita a capire se anche nel racconto di Fleming le cose sono collegate, ma mi piaceva l’idea che lo fossero.  
> È un genio della matematica, un grande giocatore di scacchi e di poker.   
> Anche per lui ci sono sono profonde differenze col cattivo del film, anche se di base è adorabile perfino nelle vesti di criminale. Non lo faccio apposta a cambiare certe caratteristiche dei personaggi, lo fa la storia mano a mano che prosegue. Sono fissata con le crescite interiori e le grandi illuminazioni che la vita offre, grande merito solo di quelle storie d’amore in cui le persone coinvolte si ispirano a vicenda invece di limitarsi.   
> Quindi ecco, ho pensato che Jack e la sua voglia di avere un ristorante potessero scontrarsi con l’abitudine di questo Le Chiffre di investire i suoi soldi anche in cose che non conosce. E li ho fatti incontrare così.  
> Ho aggiunto un sottofondo di Pretty Woman (ma non esattamente, capirete non appena sentirete parlare Le Chiffre) in un contesto in cui mi sono divertita a sparare alto, visto che parlavo di gente piena piena di soldi.  
> Ok, ho parlato anche troppo. Sarò felicissima di sapere che ve ne pare.  
> Buon fine settimana.  
> Len

 

 

 

“Jack, ho bisogno di altre due specialità del giorno e un contorno.”

Vincent appese i foglietti con le comande in fila sulla cappa della cucina a sinistra.

“Vin, come faccio a stare dietro a tutto?” Jack saltò il riso in padella, scottandosi col manico. Imprecò e abbassò la fiamma, “Non vedi che sono solo? E quando mai ho fatto i contorni?”

Lasciò il riso da un lato e mise la mano sotto all’acqua gelata.

Vincent tornò sui suoi passi, “Jack… Liz è andata a casa. Già,” annuì all’espressione stupita di Jack, “Ci ha lasciato nella merda, ha abbandonato la nave. Manuel è in sala a fare il cameriere, come me. Ti sembra che qualcuno qui si stia limitando a ricoprire il suo ruolo? Sono il proprietario, per la miseria! Cerca di essere un po’ più flessibile!”

“Ma come andiamo avanti con la serata se i piatti che escono fanno schifo?” urlò Jack.

“E tu smettila di parlare e vai a cucinare allora!”

Nelle due ore successive Jack rivide Vincent con ulteriori ordini e pietanze da preparare. Fece uscire un piatto dopo l’altro senza alcuna passione, senza cura, senza quel tocco dello chef che aveva promesso a se stesso sarebbe stata la cosa che l’avrebbe reso famoso.

Ma la promessa se l’era fatta anni prima; prima di rendersi conto che sfondare in quel mondo non era facile e non era solo questione di bravura. Se fosse stato per quello lui sarebbe già dovuto essere acclamato, ricco e famoso.

A fine servizio, come sempre, Jack si sedette sugli scalini che davano sul retro, nel cortiletto dove c’erano sistemati i bidoni dell’immondizia.

Si abbracciò le ginocchia; troppo stanco anche solo per slacciarsi il grembiule, finì per mettere il viso sulla macchia più chiara tra quelle collezionate e respirò l’odore acre del vino bianco.

Non era questo il piano, non era mai stato questo il piano.

Avrebbe dovuto lavorare come cuoco in un ristorante conosciuto, per qualche anno e poi diventare tanto famoso da poter aprire un ristorante suo. Invece era rimasto al Bijou di Vincent per cinque anni, prima perché ci si era affezionato e poi segretamente sperando in qualche colpo di fortuna che lo sostituisse a lui come proprietario.

Ci aveva creduto così tanto che si era anche ritrovato a fare cose poco oneste pur di aiutare il ristorante dalle retrovie, senza farsi troppo notare. Aveva oliato qualche critico per delle buone recensioni, ne aveva minacciati altri per evitare che si spargessero in giro cattivi giudizi, aveva perfino cercato di sabotare i ristoranti concorrenti. E tutto ciò gli era costato, anche in termini di denaro, e non ne aveva a sufficienza per rilevare il Bijou adesso.

Se solo avesse avuto più tempo per mettere in atto qualche truffa, ricettare qualche pezzo rubato.

“Jack,” Vincent scese i tre scalini passandogli accanto, si voltò con le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle, “Domani verranno a farmi un’offerta.”

Jack si morsicò un labbro.

“Doveva arrivare questo momento prima o poi,” continuò Vincent.

“Già,” la mente di Jack viaggiò più veloce delle parole che si stavano scambiando.

“Proporrò all’acquirente di tenerti come chef,” disse Vincent, “Vedrai che accetterà.”

Ma Jack era già oltre quello, era ben oltre le richieste, gli accordi e le cortesi concessioni. Se doveva lottare per avere un briciolo di ciò che voleva, avrebbe lottato sporco e forse avrebbe ottenuto più delle briciole.

 

 

La lussuosa auto parcheggiata fuori stonava sia con l’ambiente circostante che col ristorante stesso.

Ed essendo quello il periodo di pausa tra il pranzo e la cena, Jack non faticò ad identificare la macchina come quella del fantomatico acquirente del Bijou.

“Chi diavolo è, Batman?” commentò Jack non riuscendo neanche a dare un nome al modello dell’auto, “E perché uno con questi soldi vuole il Bijou?”

Jack entrò nel locale, che così in penombra più che in pausa sembrava chiuso per ferie.

Nell’angolo in fondo a destra, su uno dei divanetti riservati alle cene di coppia, Vincent era seduto di fronte allo sconosciuto.

“Jack, sei in anticipo,” Vincent lo adocchiò e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi.

“Ho diverse preparazioni da fare,” rispose Jack. Mano a mano che si avvicinava al tavolo il volto dell’uomo gli si rivelò. Incrociò il suo sguardo per meno di un secondo, ma gli fu sufficiente per sentirsi gelare. Da quegli occhi proveniva aria fredda, in particolare da quello segnato e chiaro; sembrava inespressivo e vuoto.

Forse era cieco.

“Giusto,” commentò Vincent, “Come vede ho un cuoco molto scrupoloso,” disse rivolgendosi all’uomo, “Ehm… signor Le Chiffre, le presento Jack Ganzer…”

“Le Chiffre?” Jack ripeté con un sopracciglio sollevato.

A quella domanda, che Jack sapeva di non avere posto in tono serio, l’uomo gli puntò entrambi gli occhi addosso, l’espressione di chi non ha intenzione di accettare alcun commento ironico.

Jack allungò una mano, “Le Chiffre, d’accordo,” disse per cercare di salvare la situazione, “Piacere di conoscerla.”

Le Chiffre guardò la sua mano, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Vincent, “Non ho bisogno di un cuoco,” disse.

“Al diavolo,” Jack agitò la mano e si incamminò verso la cucina.

“Jack!” lo chiamò Vincent, ma lui decise di non voltarsi neanche.

Ormai quello che era fatto era fatto. Il suo orgoglio e la sua impulsività di fronte a personaggi del genere emergevano senza che potesse fare nulla per limitarsi. Strinse i pugni, immaginandosi già fuori dal gioco. Senza neanche aver provato.

Trascorse qualche minuto da solo, poi i due dalla sala si trasferirono in cucina.

Jack curò i loro movimenti all’interno di quello che era stato il suo regno per cinque anni. Non poté trattenere quel moto di rabbia che gli fece gettare un cucchiaio con forza nel lavandino; vedere che tutti avevano potere su quel luogo tranne lui che ci aveva sputato sangue per anni era frustrante.

Le Chiffre era un elegante robot dalle movenze lente e calcolate, passava una mano su ogni superficie non per constatarne la pulizia, ma per attestarne la sua proprietà, almeno quella era la sensazione che dava a Jack.

Mentre passeggiava da un punto all’altro della cucina Le Chiffre lo notò e questa volta il suo sguardo si posò su di lui più a lungo, tanto a lungo che Jack dovette rinunciare a sostenerlo e si voltò imbarazzato.

L’uomo emanava fascino, inutile negarlo. E intimoriva. Altezzoso, elegante e ricco; tutto ciò che Jack avrebbe voluto essere se fosse riuscito un giorno a sfondare nella sua professione.

“Ragazzo…” l’uomo lo chiamo con voce annoiata, strascicata. Quando Jack si voltò per sentire che voleva, Le Chiffre non lo stava neanche guardando, “Cosa farai ora che non hai più un lavoro?”

Jack vide emergere un mezzo sorriso sotto l’aria disinvolta che gli conferivano le mani infilate nelle tasche.

“Che te ne frega?” rispose Jack abbandonando qualsiasi intenzione di mantenere un tono formale, o educato. A quanto pareva l’uomo lo voleva stuzzicare, perché aveva già deciso di escluderlo da tutto. Tanto valeva tenergli testa. “Torna a contare i tuoi soldi. A quello allude il tuo nome, no? La cifra del tuo conto in banca varia, o più o meno è sempre la stessa a seconda di quanti ristoranti rilevi ogni settimana?”

“Sei irritato…” commentò Le Chiffre.

“Te ne sei accorto?” ribatté Jack, “Ed io che avevo cercato di nasconderlo…”

L’uomo emise uno sbuffo, uno scoppio di risa molto contenuto, ma subito dopo lo guardò. E aveva ancora le labbra distese in un sorriso quando lo fece. Jack deglutì a vuoto.

Anche quando sorrideva incuteva timore e allo stesso tempo irretiva come un dipinto dai mille particolari.

E quell’occhio spento… Sorrideva anche quello.

Non disse altro, Le Chiffre lo fissò finché non si fu girato di spalle per proseguire nell’ispezione. Ritrovò Vincent in fondo alla stanza e i due si persero a parlare di fronte a carte, documenti e libri contabili.

Jack preparò poco e nulla, troppo impegnato a lanciare un’occhiata allo svolgersi degli eventi di quella pausa dal servizio così fuori dal comune. Stava per perdere il posto. Stava per perdere il Bijou.

Peggio di tutto: stava per perdere l’unico nome che si era fatto in quella città, legato a quel ristorante, a quella strada, alla gente che frequentava quel posto.

Cinque anni di sudore buttati al vento per questi due stronzi; uno troppo povero per salvare il suo ristorante e l’altro troppo ricco per capire quanto fosse importante.

A discussione terminata Le Chiffre strinse la mano a Vincent e uscì dal retro invece che dalla porta principale.

Jack sperò fino all’ultimo che Vincent si dileguasse per dargli modo di uscire e inseguire Le Chiffre senza essere notato.

Invece ci mise minuti per risistemare le carte e minuti per guardarsi attorno in cucina, controllare che tutto fosse pronto per la sera, perdere tempo.

Quando lasciò la cucina, finalmente, Jack si lanciò fuori dalla porta sul retro, girando su se stesso nella speranza di trovare ancora Le Chiffre lì a perlustrare i paraggi.

Si risolse a rientrare, deluso, quando il rombo di un motore, o più il ruggito di una tigre, esplose alle sue spalle.

Sul fondo della via c’era l’auto di Le Chiffre, pronta a sfrecciare davanti all’uscita posteriore del ristorante. Jack corse sulla strada per bloccarla.

Non calcolò perfettamente i tempi e alla brusca frenata di Le Chiffre si ritrovò quasi sdraiato sul cofano.

“Vuoi farti ammazzare, idiota?” Jack lo sentì, anche se l’uomo non era ancora sceso del tutto dall’auto. Lo vide scuotere un oggetto in una mano, avvicinarlo alla bocca e inspirare.

Jack aggirò l’auto e gli andò incontro, “Ok, hai vinto, tu puoi avere il mio ristorante ed io no. Cosa devo fare per convincerti a lasciarlo perdere?”

Prima l’uomo lo guardò serio. Infilò in tasca l’oggetto usato e solo allora la sua espressione si trasformò in divertita. Le labbra tremolavano, il naso era arricciato. “Non mi sembravi il tipo che abbandona così facilmente…”

Jack cercò di calmare il respiro agitato dall’essere stato quasi investito, “Che vuoi dire?” ansimò.

“Un cuoco e la sua cucina sono inseparabili,” continuò Le Chiffre, “La tua indifferenza è stata una recita quasi perfetta, ma credevo sarebbe durata di più.”

“Non sei interessato al Bijou, allora?” chiese Jack speranzoso.

“Oh, no, sono interessato al Bijou,” Le Chiffre ne ripeté il nome accentuando la sillaba finale, rendendo anche più chiaro il suo essere straniero, “Tanto interessato che probabilmente lo pagherò anche più di quanto il suo attuale titolare sarebbe intitolato a chiedere. E non mi serve un cuoco, ti ripeto.”

Le Chiffre si abbassò per rientrare in auto, Jack lo afferrò per un polso. Un gesto che l’uomo non sembrò gradire; strattonò la mano e spinse Jack all’indietro.

“Allora qualunque cosa per restare,” disse Jack ingoiando l’orgoglio, “Voglio questo ristorante e forse un giorno ti stuferai e me lo venderai, farò qualunque cosa. Non farmi ricominciare tutto da capo. Qualunque cosa… Ti serve un autista? Recupero crediti? Piazzare merce non proprio pulita sul mercato?” Jack allargò le braccia, “Aggiungo anche quello, basta che il mio nome rimanga legato alla cucina di questo ristorante.”

Le Chiffre si infilò in auto e chiuse la portiera, “Spostati o stavolta ti passo sopra.”

La macchina ripartì che Jack stava ancora pensando a cos’altro proporre all’uomo per essere ascoltato. Rimase in mezzo alla strada finché l’auto non svoltò alla prima curva. Quel servizio serale fu uno dei peggiori degli ultimi due anni e Jack decise che sarebbe stato l’ultimo; inutile andare avanti se tutto era già perso.

 

 

Dopo tre giorni di vita apatica tra le quattro mura del suo appartamento, accadde che squillò il telefono.

Jack rispose anche se non era solito rispondere alle chiamate senza identificativo.

“Signor Ganzer?”

“Sì… Sono io, con chi parlo?” si informò subito Jack.

“Chiamo per conto dell’agenzia Durn, che ha da poco rilevato il ristorante in cui lei lavorava come cuoco, il Bijou…”

“Non sapevo che fosse un’agenzia, pensavo l’avesse rilevata… Le Chiffre, se ricordo il nome,” Jack rimase sul vago, eccome se ne ricordava il nome.

“Sì, esatto, è proprio il titolare dell’agenzia che mi ha chiesto di contattarla per un meeting, se è interessato,” proseguì l’uomo dall’altra parte del telefono, “Avrebbe delle proposte da farle.”

Jack prese respiro; così in contropiede non fece altro che voltarsi e rivoltarsi su se stesso, con una mano nei capelli, per niente sicuro di cosa dovesse fare. Tuttavia rispose con un “D’accordo.”

Senza avere molto più di quello, solo una telefonata fatta da un sottoposto come fosse stato convocato per un colloquio di lavoro.

Beh, forse era un colloquio di lavoro.

“Allora le lascio l’indirizzo dove presentarsi.”

Jack si appuntò indirizzo, giorno e ora dell’appuntamento.

Chiuse la comunicazione più confuso e leggermente più preoccupato del giorno in cui Le Chiffre l’aveva quasi investito con l’auto.

 

 

In perfetta combinazione con l’auto sportiva con cui si era presentato al Bijou, Le Chiffre viveva in una villa che poteva davvero rivaleggiare con la casa di Bruce Wayne.

Jack si avvicinò con la sua piccola utilitaria al cancello d’entrata, ma non si aspettava di essere chiamato. “Signor Ganzer?”

Sussultò sul sedile e guardò alla sua sinistra. Troppo preso dall’estensione della villa e del giardino non aveva fatto caso alla specie di poliziotto di frontiera che faceva da guardiano alla tenuta.

Abbassò il finestrino, “Sono io,” confermò un filino intimorito e poco avvezzo a come ci si doveva comportare in certe situazioni.

“Posso vedere un documento?”

Jack espirò fissando la villa e chiedendosi se tutto questo valesse la pena.

Sì, valeva.

Estrasse la tessera e la lasciò nelle mani dell’uomo. Dopo qualche secondo gli venne riconsegnata e il cancello fu aperto. “Segua il sentiero e parcheggi davanti alla villa, da lì ci penserà il maggiordomo.

“Chiaro. Il maggiordomo…” borbottò Jack avviandosi.

Il sentiero proseguì per un bel tratto, dal cancello non gli era sembrato così lungo, il giardino era davvero immenso e pieno di alberi. Giunto alla villa parcheggiò davanti alla porta dove un uomo vestito in bianco e nero con tanto di guanti lo stava attendendo.

“Oddio Alfred…” mormorò Jack prima di scendere.

“Buonasera signor Ganzer,” lo salutò l’uomo con un mezzo inchino, “Mi segua,” aggiunse poi voltandosi senza attendere che il saluto fosse ricambiato.

Il solo ingresso della villa era ampio quanto la hall di un albergo. La quantità di mobilia raffinata, quadri, suppellettili era spropositata. Le Chiffre non era un minimalista.

Davanti all’ennesima porta Alfred bussò, aprì e disse, “Signore, il signor Ganzer è qui.”

Invitò Jack ad entrare e chiuse la porta lasciandolo lì, in una stanza apparentemente deserta.

Un tavolino tondo con sopra una scacchiera alla sua destra, la partita cominciata mostrava scarsità di pezzi neri. Un mobile bar alla sua sinistra, più lungo del bancone di qualsiasi pub in cui Jack era stato, un finestrone di fronte, alto fino al soffitto, a coprirlo due drappi lunghi fino a terra.

Non si capiva bene che stile avesse l’abitazione, sembrava più che Le Chiffre comprasse ogni cosa giusto perché poteva farlo.

A Jack si sollevò un angolo della bocca; quello stile di vita era esattamente conforme ai suoi gusti.

Si aprì e si chiuse una porta, dall’angolo in fondo a destra comparve l’uomo, “Non hai avuto difficoltà a trovare l’indirizzo vedo,” disse dirigendosi al bancone con gli alcolici.

“Non credo abbiano difficoltà nemmeno gli abitanti di Marte,” ribatté Jack.

Le Chiffre sorrise, una smorfia che la diceva lunga su quanto l’uomo fosse orgoglioso di ostentare ricchezza, su come fosse a suo agio ad essere attorniato dalla servitù, su quanto questa entrata rimandata fosse stata organizzata apposta per lasciare a Jack il tempo di ammirare ciò che era suo.

“Non hai finito la partita,” disse Jack indicando il tavolino accanto a sé. Per qualche strana ragione ancora non riusciva a muoversi da dove stava.

Le Chiffre lanciò un’occhiata alla scacchiera, “È una delle tante in corso, ma credo di essere in vantaggio.”

“Oh, sei il bianco?” chiese Jack.

“Non sono mai…il bianco,” disse serio Le Chiffre.

In effetti l’uomo sembrava avere una vera e propria passione per il colore nero, con cui vestiva quasi integralmente.

“Avere pochi pezzi sulla scacchiera non significa aver perso,” continuò l’uomo scegliendo una bottiglia tra le tante sulle mensole di vetro. “Significa aver sacrificato i pezzi meno importanti per conseguire la vittoria.”

Jack storse il naso alla velata allusione. “Non credevo che per te il Bijou fosse addirittura una scacchiera,” commentò Jack. Rimase in silenzio a riflettere e poi sbottò. “E se lo fosse io sarei il pezzo più importante. Che non so quale sia, non gioco a scacchi.”

La Chiffre riempì per metà due bicchieri, rise. “Mi rincresce per il fraintendimento, non mi riferivo a te come pedina sacrificabile.”

“Oh…” Jack annuì sorpreso, “Bene.”

“Ti è stato riferito il motivo per cui ti ho chiamato qui,” disse Le Chiffre.

“Più o meno,” Jack si tenne sul vago, “Mi è stato solo detto che questo era un meeting. Suppongo per parlare del ristorante. E visto ciò che ho detto prima che tu sgommassi via in auto… Avrai ripensato alla proposta di lavorare sporco per te.”

“Perché sei così convinto che io usi lavorare sporco?” si informò Le Chiffre.

“Beh, perché io ho lavorato sia sporco che pulito per anni e non vivo comunque in una casa del genere, non vivo neanche in una stanza del genere. A dire il vero casa mia è grande come la tua auto.”

Le Chiffre lo fissò, una mano appoggiata al bancone del bar, l’altra a stringere uno dei due bicchieri.

“La mia proposta è questa,” esordì poi ignorando gli ultimi commenti di Jack, “Non ho bisogno di un cuoco, ma puoi essermi utile in un altro modo. Viaggio molto e ho diversi eventi a cui partecipare. Ti assumo come accompagnatore.”

“Un braccio destro?” chiese Jack.

“Le mie braccia mi sono sufficienti,” ribatté Le Chiffre, “No, accompagnatore. Il tuo ruolo sarà esclusivamente quello di stare al mio fianco.”

Jack mosse il primo passo verso il bancone, il capo leggermente inclinato, “Ed essere carino,” aggiunse una volta di fronte a Le Chiffre.

“Non dovrai sforzarti troppo per quello,” disse Le Chiffre spingendo l’altro bicchiere verso di lui.

“Stai cercando di portarmi a letto?” domandò Jack.

“No.”

Uh, che risposta rapida. A Jack quasi diede fastidio.

“Non è una proposta a sfondo sessuale quindi?” chiese ancora Jack.

“No,” ripeté Le Chiffre, “Sei di bella presenza, voglio qualcuno che non sfiguri al mio fianco e in luoghi di un certo prestigio. Puoi beneficiarne anche tu. Farti conoscere in certi ambienti può tornarti utile se avrai un ristorante. E intendo pagarti, quindi forse possiamo eliminare il _se_.”

Jack sapeva quanto era utile conoscere i ricchi per diventare ricchi e stava già sorridendo. E in più sarebbe stato pagato. D’accordo, non era cucinare, ma aveva fatto cose più losche che non prevedevano servire un buon piatto in un ristorante e questa non sembrava poi tanto male. Ma era curioso.

“Vuoi farmi credere che non hai trovato nessuno di bella presenza da portarti dietro come un cagnolino?”

“Ti sfugge il fatto che sono io a scegliere chi mi accompagna, e ho scelto te. Il fatto che non voglio portarti a letto non significa che non riconosca che non passi inosservato.”

“Oppure ti piace l’idea di sbattermi in faccia tutta la tua ricchezza dopo che ti ho detto che sarei disposto a qualunque cosa pur di avere il ristorante,” commentò Jack.

“Preferisci che ti paghi dandoti il ristorante?” chiese Le Chiffre, “Si può fare.”

Jack rimase a bocca aperta un po’ più del necessario. “Cos’ho da perdere?” disse poi allargando le braccia.

“Siamo d’accordo allora,” dichiarò Le Chiffre, “L’incontro è andato a buon fine, entrambi otterremo quello che vogliamo.”

“Perché…?” Jack alzò una mano, “Perché hai cambiato idea? Voglio dire… Solo perché sono di bella presenza?”

“Non ho cambiato idea, ti ho detto che non farai il cuoco nel mio ristorante e quello non è cambiato, dove ti sembra che io abbia cambiato idea?”

“Allora perché non farmi questa proposta quel giorno stesso, sulla strada?” domandò Jack.

“Volevo riflettere sul fatto che eri disposto a fare qualunque cosa pur di avere il ristorante,” rispose Le Chiffre, “E volevo che ci riflettessi su anche tu. Il solo fatto che tu ti sia presentato qui questa sera mi dimostra che intendevi davvero ciò che hai detto.”

“Quindi cosa devo fare?” chiese Jack.

“Per ora solo finire il tuo drink e tornare a casa. Quando avrò bisogno di te sarò io a chiamarti.”

 

 

Non sentì né vide Le Chiffre nella successiva settimana, ma l’uomo fece sentire la sua presenza. Jack si vide recapitare a casa, da quello che lui ribattezzò _galoppino di corte_ , una serie di pacchi di diversa grandezza, quasi tutti contenenti abbigliamento e oggetti che si presupponeva che chi accompagnava Le Chiffre dovesse avere indosso: dall’orologio, ai gemelli d’oro, alla cintura e alle scarpe firmate.

Descrivere la fattura dei vari completi poi era superfluo. Ovviamente erano i più cari e i più eleganti sul mercato. E anche se Jack non era mai stato neanche vicino a roba così costosa, non solo ne comprese subito il valore, ma fu oltremodo felice di poterne usufruire.

“Posso abituarmi a questa vita,” disse al quadrante del suo orologio d’oro, “Senza troppi sforzi.”

Quando qualche giorno dopo aprì la porta di casa sua e si trovò di fronte Le Chiffre pensò che a quello poteva abituarsi meno.

“Che… Che diavolo ci fai tu qui?” lo accolse Jack.

Il sopracciglio dell’occhio segnato scattò all’insù, Le Chiffre sollevò il mento, “Stasera dovrai seguirmi ad un ricevimento al Regina.”

“Sì, ma non…” Le Chiffre lo spinse da una parte ed entrò in casa.

“Ehi! L’accordo non prevede che tu venga a casa mia, mi sembra,” si lamentò Jack, “O che mi avvisi il pomeriggio dell’evento…”

Le Chiffre si guardò attorno voltando la testa da ogni parte, in ogni angolo, “Ci vivi solo tu qui dentro o anche un paio di maiali?”

Ancora prima che Jack potesse ribattere, l’uomo proseguì indifferente, “Il tuo accordo prevede che tu sia disponibile quando io ne ho bisogno, oggi ho deciso di partecipare a questo ricevimento e oggi ti sto avvisando. Sono qui perché devo mostrarti cosa indossare.”

“Avresti potuto mandarmi uno dei tuoi tirapiedi con le disposizioni,” disse Jack sprezzante sia sulla parola tirapiedi che su disposizioni.

“Non sapresti distinguere una giacca da un pantalone, figuriamoci se dirti a voce quale capo devi indossare può essere di una qualche utilità.”

Le Chiffre si diresse sicuro alla camera da letto dove si fermò sulla porta qualche secondo con una mano posata all’altezza dello stomaco. Si voltò verso di lui con espressione di rimprovero e si slacciò il bottone della giacca nera.

“Senti, non sapevo dove metterli ok? Sono troppi.”

Jack si difese, immaginando che l’aver sparso i capi firmati e tutto il resto sulla poltrona, sulla parte di letto su cui non dormiva e sul pavimento non avesse fatto una buona impressione su Le Chiffre.

“Cambio delle disposizioni, allora, farò portare tutto via e dalla prossima volta in poi ti cambierai a casa mia, trattare capi del genere in questo modo è da incivili,” l’uomo cominciò a tirare su fodere chiuse a caso e a guardarci dentro.

Jack si sedette sul letto di fronte a lui, “Se ti aspettavi che fossero tutti appesi in un armadio evidentemente ti è sfuggita la parte in cui ti dicevo che è già tanto che io abbia una casa.”

“Eppure hai il coraggio di essere irritante,” ribatté Le Chiffre.

“Ma che vuoi? È un buco ma è sempre casa mia, non puoi decidere tu quando comparire, fosse anche per dirmi che dobbiamo…” Jack spalancò la bocca, all’improvviso realizzando cosa aveva detto Le Chiffre poco prima, “Hai detto al Regina? Il Regina…Regina?”

Le Chiffre non lo degnò di uno sguardo, “L’ultima volta era un Regina solo.”

Jack gli fece il verso per la grande ironia dimostrata, “Sta dall’altra parte del paese.”

Le Chiffre sollevò un appendino, un paio di scarpe e una cintura, “Infatti il mio jet partirà fra meno di due ore. Vedi di essere pronto o sarò costretto a considerarti un pessimo dipendente. E i pessimi dipendenti li licenzio subito.”

Jack afferrò tutto ciò che l’uomo teneva in mano e si fiondò in bagno.

Sognava di vedere il Regina da quando era arrivato lì; era nella top ten degli alberghi più lussuosi al mondo e anche guardarlo da fuori gli era sempre stato impossibile perché era troppo distante da dove lui aveva trovato lavoro.

Come tutti i grandi hotel, la maggior parte della sua fama era dovuta al ristorante e ai nomi di cuochi professionisti che si avvicendavano ai suoi fornelli.

Non sperava di poter vedere la cucina, ma se avesse potuto assaggiare anche solo del finger food preparato lì gli sarebbe bastato come pagamento per la serata.

Ovviamente quest’ultimo pensiero non aveva intenzione di condividerlo con Le Chiffre.

 

“Quindi… Hai intenzione di dirmi il tuo nome?” chiese Jack in auto qualche tempo dopo. “Non posso rivolgermi a te con Le Chiffre. Faccio fatica anche a chiedere di te per telefono.”

“E perché mai?” l’uomo lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, “È tua abitudine sindacare sui nomi delle persone? Li cambi se quelli che hanno non ti piacciono?”

“No, ma… Le Chiffre non è il tuo nome,” Jack scosse la testa, si zittì, aprì la bocca, la richiuse. “Non è il tuo nome,” concluse a bassa voce.

“È l’unico a cui rispondo,” ribatté l’uomo, “Ma dove stiamo andando non avrai necessità di rivolgerti a me. E ti prego di parlare solo se interpellato. Hai la cattiva abitudine di aprire bocca prima di pensare.”

“Ehi!” Jack ruotò il busto e abbracciò lo schienale per guardare bene l’uomo. Entrambi sul retro della Limousine non erano costretti da cinture di sicurezza. “Se creo tanti problemi perché tutto il disturbo a portarmi con te?”

“Devo ripeterlo? Hai un bel viso che si accosta bene al mio, insieme siamo un quadro che attira l’attenzione ed io amo attirare l’attenzione sempre, suscitare ammirazione, anche invidia.”

“E questo è il commento di uno che non mi vuole portare a letto,” disse Jack tornando a sedersi composto.

“Non ho alcun bisogno di portarti a letto se tutti già penseranno che lo faccio,” concluse l’uomo.

Jack si morsicò il labbro chiedendosi che tipo di prostituzione potesse essere quella.

Virtuale?

Per sentito dire?

Ufficiosa?

Gli venne da ridere ma si trattenne morsicandosi il labbro un’altra volta.

Non gli importava niente, stava andando al Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando si sedette su uno dei sedili del jet di Le Chiffre, Jack aveva ancora la bocca aperta e le braccia a penzolare ai lati del corpo. Scelse un posto accanto ad un finestrino, ma in realtà avrebbe voluto correre su e giù per l’aereo durante tutto il viaggio.

No, poco professionale.

Però considerando che lui non aveva ben chiara quale fosse la sua professione…

Le Chiffre sembrava annoiato e indifferente a tutto, sempre a guardare l’orologio come se il solo fatto di dover volare fino alla destinazione fosse pura perdita di tempo.

Chissà se ad essere sfacciatamente ricchi e a non aver mai bisogno davvero di nulla alla fine si diventava così, o incapaci di vedere la propria immensa fortuna, o in grado di concepire lo scambio solo come qualcosa di legato al denaro o al guadagno.

Jack aveva avuto a che fare con gente che per sopravvivere aveva giocato sporco, e aveva avuto a che fare con gente che aveva continuato a giocare sporco anche quando si era ritrovata a fare una vita decente.

Ma uno così ricco non l’aveva mai conosciuto in vita sua e se Le Chiffre lo era diventato facendo il criminale, allora doveva essere un criminale con le mani sporche di ben più di qualche opera d’arte o gioiello sparito e rivenduto all’estero.

Forse si stava immischiando in qualcosa di più grosso e pericoloso dell’ultima volta in cui aveva lavorato per Shrenger, ma era troppo curioso per sottrarsi adesso. Troppo curioso di sapere quanto di tutto quello che vedeva poteva sperare di ottenere anche lui se si fosse giocato bene le sue carte.

   

 

“Sei stato in silenzio per tutto il viaggio,” gli fece notare Le Chiffre all’atterraggio.

“Mi hai detto di non parlare se non interpellato.”

Le Chiffre rise, “Già, ammiro la tua professionalità.”

Stavano camminando fuori dall’aeroporto lungo un corridoio deserto, Jack non capiva se perché non c’erano persone o se perché era riservato solo a loro.

“A proposito di professionalità, posso chiederti di che cosa si tratta? È solo una festa a cui devi partecipare oppure…?” Jack si strinse nelle spalle in attesa di una risposta.

“Sei davvero preoccupato che questo riguardi i miei loschi affari?” domandò Le Chiffre, “Beh, in un certo senso è così. Sono qui per giocare a poker.”

“Gio…? Tu giochi a poker? Giochi… Sul serio?”

“Come si gioca per finta?” Le Chiffre simulò stupore, ma quell’occhio grigio luccicava e la bocca mezza sollevata non nascondeva il divertimento.

“Intendo dire grosse somme. È così che hai fatto la tua fortuna?” chiese Jack.

“La mia fortuna e i miei soldi non hanno nulla a che vedere l’una con gli altri,” Le Chiffre si passò la mano sui bottoni della giacca nero corvino per accertarsi che fossero tutti chiusi. D’istinto Jack fece lo stesso. “Però di tanto in tanto mi piace unire alla prima le capacità che mi hanno permesso di ottenere i secondi.”

Jack aggrottò la fronte, “Che capacità servono perché arrivino le carte giuste a poker?” domandò all’uomo.

“Non hai mai giocato a poker,” ribatté Le Chiffre, “Non è solo con le carte giuste che si vince.”

“No?”

“No, a volte si deve contare sul fatto che siano gli altri a perdere più di te.”

Non comprese molto di quanto detto dall’uomo; il gioco delle carte, così come quello degli scacchi, non era il suo forte, ma era affascinato da Le Chiffre e dalla sicurezza di ogni sua affermazione. Sembrava avere il mondo in pugno e sembrava avere risposte a tutto e quelle erano caratteristiche che per Jack definivano un uomo. Uno realizzato.

 

Il Regina era quello che il suo nome voleva suggerire. L’eccellenza nel suo campo.

Jack aveva visto foto degli interni, ma niente avrebbe mai potuto dare una chiara idea dello sfarzo e dell’eleganza di ogni singolo dettaglio. Non sarebbero bastate settimane a volerlo descrivere e Jack stava considerando, al momento, solo la hall.

Come fosse di casa, Le Chiffre camminò spedito oltrepassando il vasto ingresso.

L’uomo dietro al bancone della reception lo salutò con un mezzo inchino e per Jack fu chiaro che Le Chiffre era davvero di casa lì dentro.

L’uomo, di qualche passo avanti a lui, si voltò, “Allora?” lo invitò a muoversi.

“Scusa se per te tutto questo è normale mentre io non ho mai visto nulla del genere,” disse Jack a bassa voce raggiungendolo.

“Avremo tempo dopo,” ribatté Le Chiffre.

Fianco a fianco ripresero a camminare. A Jack piacque l’implicita promessa di poter dare un’occhiata al posto più tardi e gli piacque anche il fatto che Le Chiffre stava pagando sì qualcuno per accompagnarlo ad eventi e feste, ma non trattava quel qualcuno come un cagnolino da tenere alle sue spalle, lo voleva al suo fianco.

Jack prese un bel respiro prima di scendere la scala che portava all’immenso salone dei ricevimenti. Si rese conto solo in quel momento di essere lì e di non avere una sola vaga idea di come inserirsi in un contesto sociale del genere. Strinse i denti e seguì Le Chiffre: era proprio quello che voleva imparare. E poi doveva parlare solo se interpellato.

 

Solo una volta giunti al tavolo ovale che troneggiava al centro della stanza Le Chiffre salutò la prima persona della serata.

“Oh, Le Chiffre…” un uomo minuto, all’apparenza più vecchio di Le Chiffre, si avvicinò con le mani in tasca. L’atteggiamento non era amichevole. E se Jack aveva sperato di sentir chiamare Le Chiffre col suo vero nome forse aveva sperato male.

“Clarence,” Le Chiffre si rivolse a lui col suo nome e un sorrisetto di scherno sul viso che ottenne il risultato di far sorridere anche Jack.

“Sei qui con tuo figlio oggi?” Clarence lo indicò e Jack tornò serio, “Se gli insegni tu a giocare non vincerà mai.”

“Oh,” Le Chiffre raddrizzò la schiena, “Curioso. Ricordo di averti costretto a giocarti l’auto l’ultima volta. È ancora nel mio parco macchine quindi sì, credo di ricordare bene.”

“Quello non era giocare,” ribatté Clarence, “Era divertimento. Stasera ti accorgerai di cosa significa giocare, quando perderai. O quando perderà…tuo figlio.”

Le Chiffre ammiccò in sua direzione, “Sai bene che non ho figli.”

“Oh, non volevo tirare conclusioni affrettate e chiamarlo il tuo accompagnatore,“ rivolse lo sguardo a Jack, “Non è molto lusinghiero.”

Jack si morsicò la lingua ripetutamente. Tacque. Perché Le Chiffre così aveva indicato.

L’irritante Clarence si allontanò e Jack si schiarì la gola, “Pezzo di merda,” sussurrò.

“Se lo dici da questa distanza non può sentirti,” gli bisbigliò Le Chiffre piegandosi verso di lui.

“Mi hai detto di stare zitto,” ringhiò Jack per fargli capire che se non fosse stato per le direttive ricevute avrebbe avuto molto da dire a Clarence.

Le Chiffre si voltò, puntò entrambi gli occhi nei suoi, ma Jack era affascinato da quello di ghiaccio, segnato dalla cicatrice. Deglutì a vuoto sotto la lunga ispezione.

“Sono lieto tu abbia superato la prova-Clarence,” disse Le Chiffre, “Se non hai aperto bocca a sproposito per rispondere a lui, sono certo che non lo farai in nessuna occasione.”

Jack ci mise un attimo a realizzare.

“Un test?” sobbalzò. “Mi hai appena sottoposto ad un test?”

Le Chiffre nemmeno gli rispose.

“Ma guarda che stronzo…” commentò, “E se non l’avessi passato?”

“Ora saresti qui fuori a cercarti un taxi per tornartene a casa,” rispose l’uomo e Jack non faticò a credergli.

“Perché sei così stronzo?” chiese Jack mostrandosi interessato alla risposta.

“Risponderai da solo a questa domanda, col tempo,” rispose Le Chiffre, “Sempre se durerai il tempo necessario a risponderti.”

 

Dal bancone del bar dove era era seduto, Jack non capiva molto della partita in corso. E a dirla tutta anche quando si era avvicinato e aveva girato attorno a Le Chiffre per un po’ non è che avesse avuto molta più fortuna. Aveva un’infarinatura del poker così come l’aveva degli scacchi, ma sospettava che Le Chiffre andasse ben oltre la semplice conoscenza di entrambi i giochi.

Era riuscito solo a cogliere parte del profilo dell’uomo, quello dell’occhio segnato, e vi aveva vista dipinta un’espressione impassibile, neutra, illeggibile.

Immaginava che quella fosse parte delle sue capacità al gioco. Quella e una mente rapida con numeri, calcoli e memoria che completava il quadro di genio che Jack si era già fatto sull’uomo.

Ogni tanto, nel bel mezzo di un gioco al rilancio alla chiusura di una mano, Le Chiffre si reggeva la testa con l’indice premuto sulla tempia e il pollice che sfiorava il mento.

Il fascino che emanava dai singoli gesti lo rendeva magnetico. Jack si accorse ad un certo punto della serata che non solo gli aveva tenuto gli occhi puntati addosso tutto il tempo, ma che le due ore al tavolo erano volate e non si era annoiato affatto.

Il barman gli si avvicinò con un sorriso. Non per lui, però, l’uomo stava guardando alle sue spalle. Jack si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere Le Chiffre raggiungerlo al bar.

“Billy,” disse Le Chiffre alzando un dito.

Dietro al bancone Billy si affrettò a preparare.

“Il dito alzato sta per…?” domandò Jack.

“Il solito,” rispose Le Chiffre.

Jack rise con atteggiamento sconfitto, “Ok, non ti chiederò mai nulla così eviterò di farti fare bella figura col tuo atteggiamento misterioso e distaccato.”

Ottenne l’usuale mezzo sorriso di Le Chiffre. Billy posò il bicchiere sul banco e Le Chiffre appoggiò due dita sulla base rotonda per farlo scivolare verso Jack. Ne ordinò un altro.

“Martini Dry,” disse l’uomo prendendo posto accanto a lui. “Ha il sapore della vittoria.”

“Hai vinto?” chiese Jack.

“Sei stato al tavolo per metà del tempo e non hai capito chi vinceva?” ribatté Le Chiffre. Prese il suo drink e lo sorseggiò.

“Non seguivo il gioco.”

“E cosa seguivi?” domandò Le Chiffre inchiodandolo con lo sguardo.

Jack sostenne lo scrutinio aiutandosi con un bel sorso di Martini. “Se ti sei accorto che ero al tavolo probabile che neanche tu avessi gli occhi costantemente puntati al gioco.”

“E ho vinto lo stesso.”

“Già,” disse Jack, “Mi chiedo cosa bevi quando perdi.”

L’uomo lasciò la sedia col suo drink in mano. “Seguimi,” disse.

Non gli pose la banale domanda su dove stessero andando, perché ci mise poco a capirlo e il cuore cominciò a martellargli in petto. Finì il bicchiere di Martini e lo appoggiò sulla prima superficie piana che trovò lungo il corridoio che portava alle cucine, così aveva letto sotto alla scritta _Vietato l’Accesso_ che Le Chiffre sembrava non aver preso neanche in considerazione.

Si morsicò un labbro sentendosi emozionato come il giorno in cui suo zio l’aveva portato a vedere il ristorante che gli aveva promesso avrebbe comprato per lui. Cadeva a pezzi, nulla funzionava ed era solo uno scheletro, ma Jack aveva visto quello che sarebbe potuto diventare non appena ci aveva messo piede dentro. Lui e suo zio l’avrebbero fatto diventare un bistrot semplice ma raffinato, un posto dove si andava per il buon cibo, l’allegria e il clima familiare.

Era successo tanti anni prima e quel giorno speciale era stato poi cancellato dall’improvvisa scomparsa di suo zio; lui era cambiato tanto nel corso del tempo, ma ora si sentiva allo stesso modo, anche se ciò che stava guardando non era suo e mai lo sarebbe diventato.

La cucina non stava servendo pasti principali eppure era in fermento. C’erano tante braccia al lavoro e ad ogni momento si sentivano gridare ordini dei più svariati, dal semplice panino al cocktail di aragosta.

Nonostante l’utilizzo tutto splendeva come fosse nuovo, non solo i piani da lavoro, i fornelli e gli scaffali, ma anche gli attrezzi.

Si sentì toccare ad una spalla e si girò, solo in quel momento ricordando dov’era e con chi era. Le Chiffre lo chiamò probabilmente per la terza volta e lo spinse con una leggera pressione sulla schiena verso la zona della cucina meno operativa.

Lì poté stringere la mano all’Executive e Head Chef che coincidevano nella stessa persona, Adèle Fabre, una donna che aveva solo visto in foto su riviste del settore, perfino quelle troppo care da acquistare per lui.

“Puoi parlare, ora,” gli sussurrò Le Chiffre.

Jack conversò con la donna una decina di minuti, spalleggiato dalla presenza di Le Chiffre che sembrava mettere tutti d’accordo: ovunque passasse trovava solo porte aperte.

E quando strinse la mano ad Adèle per accomiatarsi fu gratificato dalla consapevolezza che la donna aveva trovato le sue domande brillanti e gli aveva proposto di farsi risentire quando avesse avuto più esperienza.

Non l’aveva presa sul serio, non era così stupido, ma che quella donna l’avesse guardato in faccia per più di dieci minuti e l’avesse associato a Le Chiffre non era cosa da poco.

“Non credevo mi…” Si erano appena seduti sul Jet per il viaggio di ritorno e Jack era ancora incredulo, “Nel senso… Non credevo avessi accesso alle cucine…”

Le Chiffre sollevò un sopracciglio per niente intenzionato a toglierlo dall’imbarazzo di ciò che non gli riusciva di dire.

“Grazie,” mormorò poi. “È stata una bellissima serata.”

Altro non avrebbe aggiunto perché già si sentiva un idiota così, ma era stata molto più che bella e di fatto si era limitato solo a guardarsi in giro e stringere un paio di mani. Eppure si sentiva al settimo cielo.

Le Chiffre abbassò il viso su ciò che stava leggendo, da quello che Jack poteva intravedere un mucchio di fogli pieni di numeri, quando il cameriere a bordo passò col carrello e gli tolse la visuale di Le Chiffre fermandosi di fronte a lui.

“Gradisce la cena?” gli chiese sollevando il coperchio a cupola e rivelando quello che Jack riconobbe subito come il piatto più famoso della chef Fabre.

Doveva essere stato istruito a dovere, il cameriere, perché non attese risposta. Lasciò il piatto nel carrello a cui bloccò le rotelle e si allontanò portandosi via il coperchio.

Le Chiffre tornò visibile; aveva sollevato gli occhi e lo fissava proprio mentre lui aveva la bocca semiaperta in atteggiamento inebetito.  

Non si era azzardato a chiedere, né alla chef né a Le Chiffre. Aveva avuto già molto da quella serata e non si era permesso di sperare in un assaggio.

Ma quello… Quello che aveva davanti era il suo sogno.

“Posso…?” chiese a Le Chiffre indicando il piatto.

Le Chiffre rivoltò un palmo in un gesto di consenso.

Altro che cena.

Erano da poco passate le due del mattino, era in viaggio su un jet di ritorno da uno dei posti più belli e lussuosi della terra e veniva anche pagato per gustare un piatto che probabilmente non aveva rivali tra le cucine più rinomate.

E fino alla settimana prima stava pensando di chiamare Shrenger per riuscire a pagare l’affitto e comprarsi da mangiare. Essere di bella presenza, come l’aveva definito Le Chiffre, si stava rivelando utile.

Perso nel mix di sapori che stava cercando di distinguere e separare, Jack udì solo il rumore, il risucchio d’aria e, quando tornò a guardarlo, l’uomo aveva già ritirato in tasca l’inalatore. Gli sembrava strano non averglielo più visto fare.

“L’asma non ti dà sempre problemi,” commentò Jack, “È la prima volta che usi quell’affare in tutta la serata.”

Le Chiffre abbassò il mento con fare annoiato, “C’è un numero di volte minimo in cui bisogna usare l’ _affare_ ,” Le Chiffre ripeté, chiaramente facendogli il verso, “Perché sia considerato un problema?”

Jack finì di masticare con cura il boccone appena addentato, mando giù e catalogò la cannella tra le spezie usate, “So che si chiama inalatore,” rispose, “E che usi Salbutamolo come farmaco. È solo che… Nella mia esperienza gli attacchi sono molto più frequenti. Tu hai viaggiato senza problemi e giocato tra persone che fumavano…” Jack sollevò una spalla per lasciare cadere una conversazione indesiderata.

“Avevo ragione,” ribatté Le Chiffre, “Non hai affatto seguito il gioco al tavolo.”

Jack fece una smorfia, roteò gli occhi e sollevò un altro boccone alle labbra, “Ah ah,” disse prima di metterlo in bocca.

Le Chiffre sorrise, l’occhio sinistro si allargò impercettibilmente e Jack aggiunse la zucca alla lista degli ingredienti. Ingoiò il boccone e si leccò le labbra quando Le Chiffre aveva già riabbassato lo sguardo sui suoi fogli.

Il completo nero, la camicia nera, la cravatta nera, le scarpe nere facevano risaltare l’uomo sul sedile bianco come fosse una pantera, pericolosa e affascinante. Da non riuscire a guardare altro a parte lei.

Altro che attirare l’attenzione.

 

 

Le Chiffre era freddo nei saluti e anche più freddo nel mantenere i contatti.

Non che Jack si aspettasse di sentirlo per telefono, ma non era abituato ai datori di lavoro che non lo stressavano anche fuori orario di lavoro. Che poi lui non aveva orari di lavoro quindi era ancora più strano essere lasciato in pace.

L’unico segno di vita da parte dell’uomo fu l’assegno che Jack ricevette a metà settimana.

Non poteva credere di essere stato pagato per quella serata. Aveva ancora un sorriso stampato in faccia quando rientrò dalla prima spesa fatta in anni in cui non aveva dovuto guardare il prezzo di nessun prodotto acquistato.

Trascorse la sera a fare tentativi su tentativi finché il piatto che assemblò verso le tre del mattino non gli sembrò vagamente simile a quello assaggiato sul Jet di Le Chiffre.

Si sdraiò sul letto stremato, tra i completi ricevuti da Le Chiffre ancora tutti sparsi in giro.

La giornata iniziò poche ore dopo con un brusco risveglio, dei colpi alla porta che la fecero tremare pericolosamente.

Con la vista annebbiata e pochissime ore di sonno a sostenerlo, Jack aprì ancora prima di chiedere chi fosse.

Si precipitò dentro uno degli uomini di Le Chiffre di cui ancora non conosceva il nome.

“Ehi!” si lamentò grattandosi la testa, “Accomodati.”

Quello era già in camera a raccogliere i vestiti tra le braccia come fossero bambini. “L’auto è parcheggiata qui sotto, aiutami a portarli,” gli ordinò l’uomo.

Jack rimase solo nell’appartamento ad imprecare contro il soffitto con le mani ai fianchi. Era ancora così quando rientrò il galoppino di Le Chiffre, “Ti muovi?” gli disse dandogli una spallata.

“A qualcuno salta in mente che questa è casa mia?” chiese Jack a nessuno in particolare, “A qualcuno passa per la testa di avvisare? E magari di non piombare qui alle sette del mattino?”

“Sono le dieci,” borbottò l’uomo sommerso dagli abiti, “E tu sei lavoro inatteso. Perché non ti sai vestire da solo. Muoviti, devo portare questi a casa del capo prima che salti fuori un altro lavoro per te.”

“Oh,” Jack afferrò qualche indumento a caso e seguì l’uomo, “C’è qualcosa nell’aria? Sai se devo… Lavorare?”

L’uomo lo guardò commentando giusto l’ultimo verbo con sguardo stanco e Jack si strinse nelle spalle, “Che vuoi?”  

Sì, immaginava che nell’organico di Le Chiffre lui non figurasse proprio sotto la voce _dipendente_ , se poi considerava la prima serata trascorsa con l’uomo…

Probabile che tutti i collaboratori di Le Chiffre vedessero lui come una sorta di toy boy che veniva generosamente pagato per i servizi offerti.

E Le Chiffre gliel’aveva anche detto che quella sarebbe stata l’idea generale di tutti.

Jack scrollò le spalle, poco interessato a cosa pensavano di lui. C’era stato un momento in cui avrebbe accettato anche se si fosse trattato di _accompagnare_ l’uomo in ben altro modo, che fosse quella l’idea generale non aveva importanza e forse faceva parte anche del suo compito.

Infilò nell’auto fino all’ultimo completo, risultarono molto più in ordine sul sedile posteriore della Limousine che nella sua camera da letto. L’autista salì e si sporse dal finestrino, “Passo a prenderla alle sei,” comunicò mettendo in moto.

Jack non fece in tempo a ribattere che vide l’uomo partire e allontanarsi.

Allargò le braccia e a nessuno in particolare urlò, “Non avvertite mai per tempo! E te l’avevo anche chiesto! Stronzo!” terminò con un’occhiata ad una signora della palazzina di fronte affacciatasi alla finestra.

Scosse la testa.

Doveva abituarsi a stare sempre pronto con Le Chiffre, una vita sociale in questo modo risultava difficile. Poteva essere chiamato in qualsiasi momento e chissà cosa sarebbe successo a rifiutarsi. Le Chiffre non sembrava il tipo da andare tanto per il sottile. Un _no_ avrebbe significato licenziamento in tronco.

E forse i dipendenti dell’uomo non vedevano l’ora che lui si togliesse dai piedi, ecco perché non lo aiutavano per nulla.

 

Delle decine di commissioni che aveva da compiere, tra le quali anche pagare l’affitto arretrato al proprietario che aveva già minacciato di buttarlo fuori, gli riuscì di compierne neanche la metà.

Placò il padrone di casa e fece provviste per se stesso e non per riprodurre piatti di chef famosi.

Alle sei in punto, senza bisogno di prepararsi ulteriormente, si ritrovò in auto col simpaticone di quella stessa mattina; alla sua richiesta l’uomo rispose di chiamarsi Steve.

Era la seconda volta che vedeva la casa di Le Chiffre e pensò che era meno nervoso ma non meno affascinato da ciò che lo circondava.

Le Chiffre era seduto su uno dei divanetti del grosso salone appena dopo il corridoio d’entrata. Era come sempre vestito in modo impeccabile, ma non portava le scarpe; i piedi, avvolti in calze nere come tutto il resto dei suoi abiti, poggiavano su un morbidissimo tappeto bianco come la panna.

Jack registrò la piccola punta di emozione nel rivedere l’uomo dopo giorni dalla loro serata insieme e la classificò come ansia per l’inatteso compito che gli si prospettava davanti.

Lo trovò elegante e ancora una volta in contrasto con l’ambiente attorno a lui. L’uomo era sempre una pupilla nera nel bel mezzo del bianco accecante.

“Eccomi qui,” Jack si annunciò e si pentì due secondi dopo del modo stupido trovato, ma quello non gli impedì di proseguire, “Amo essere scarrozzato dai tuoi uomini da una parte all’altra della città.”

“La prossima volta verrai da solo,” ribatté Le Chiffre senza guardarlo, o salutarlo se era per quello.

Jack si morsicò la lingua dandosi dell’idiota; era certo che Le Chiffre manteneva sempre le promesse.

Sbuffò più verso se stesso che verso la situazione, “Che devo fare?” chiese poi all’uomo.

Le Chiffre indicò davanti a sé, una porta di legno in fondo alla sala. Jack azzardò un passo avanti, poi un altro. Le Chiffre non aggiunse altro e perciò decise che l’uomo gli stava dicendo di aprirla, quella porta.

Non appena lo fece si trovò di fronte un’intera stanza che poteva essere scambiata per un negozio di abbigliamento. C’erano abiti dappertutto, ad ogni parete file di completi, cravatte, camicie. Un’intera parete di scarpe e accessori a non finire, cinture, orologi, perfino portafogli.

Jack stava per girarsi e comunicare all’uomo che non sapeva neanche da dove cominciare per scegliere, quando lui lo tolse dall’imbarazzo dicendogli, “Non prendere iniziative. Al centro della stanza c’è un camerino, dentro troverai tutto ciò che dev indossare.”

Sbuffò di nuovo, stavolta di sollievo. Non mancò però di mostrare irritazione, “Come se non sapessi vestirmi,” borbottò adocchiando il séparé.

“Tu non ti sai vestire neanche con gli abiti che indossi di solito,” rimarcò l’uomo, nel tono un chiaro riferimento a quali erano le sue opinioni sugli abiti che Jack indossava di solito.

“Beh, sai, non ho mai avuto bisogno di perdere tempo in queste cose,” rispose Jack voltandosi verso l’uomo.

Come se Le Chiffre avesse avvertito il suo sguardo addosso, sollevò gli occhi per la prima volta, respirando a fondo e appoggiando le mani sugli immancabili fogli che stava esaminando.

“Posso almeno sapere dove andiamo?” Jack pose la domanda perché se Le Chiffre lo guardava in silenzio si sentiva a disagio, allora tanto valeva fare una domanda stupida e farsi riprendere per togliersi d’impiccio.

“Sarebbe una… Perdita di tempo,” sottolineò l’uomo con un mezzo sorriso, “Vestiti.”

Jack sbuffò, fece una smorfia, entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta seccato. Tutto perché l’ordine impartito gli aveva fatto tremare le gambe.

Fortuna che almeno aveva le basi per sapere dove andava ogni indumento. Strano che avesse trovato anche la biancheria intima, si era dovuto spogliare interamente per utilizzare tutto.

Biancheria nera. Chissà se era la stessa che usava indossare Le Chiffre. Chissà se quella stanza era anche per i suoi abiti, considerò uscendo dal camerino e sbirciando attorno alla ricerca di abiti color pece.

Chissà perché Le Chiffre aveva pensato anche alla biancheria, si domandò deglutendo a vuoto.

Diede un’occhiata al grande specchio su una delle pareti e sorrise.

Forse il libro non si poteva giudicare dalla copertina, ma di certo avrebbe avuto più fortuna nel mondo a presentarsi vestito così che non con un paio di jeans e una t-shirt.

Uscì dalla stanza aspettandosi di trovare Le Chiffre ancora seduto sul divano, invece dovette passeggiare per la stanza, aprire un paio di porte e solo all’ultima azzeccare dove l’uomo si era seduto dopo essersi cambiato.

“Quante tonalità di nero esistono?” mormorò Jack tra sé e sé quando vide l’uomo.

Si avvicinò al mobile bar visto la prima volta che si era recato alla villa.

“Mi fai vestire con colori chiari in modo da sembrare ancora più nero?” Jack si allacciò la giacca color argento cogliendo il lieve tremolio del labbro di Le Chiffre.

“Come mai la fissazione per il nero?” domandò all’uomo.

Le Chiffre avvitò il tappo alla bottiglia, bevve il bicchierino in un sorso solo. Non gli offrì nulla al contrario della volta precedente, ma alzò lo sguardo su di lui in una lenta carrellata dai piedi alla testa. Jack ammise una certa dose di compiacimento nel constatare che l’uomo stava apprezzando quanto vedeva.

“È un colore elegante,” recitò in risposta Le Chiffre.

E in quelle parole Jack udì falsità, tanto nella rapidità utilizzata quanto nel tono. L’uomo stava liquidando un noioso impiccione con una banalità.

Si risolse a non chiedere altro; Le Chiffre poteva chiacchierare amabilmente come tacere per ore, presumeva. Non che avessero mai chiacchierato come due amici, il suo era solo un presentimento.

L’attesa paziente senza domandare altro fu ricompensata dopo poco.

“Andiamo, l’autista è fuori che aspetta,” disse Le Chiffre avviandosi.

Jack tentennò, registrando come strani certi atteggiamenti dell’uomo di quella sera, ma non aveva modo di interessarsi a lui: Le Chiffre l’avrebbe giudicato sgradevole e non necessario. Con un’ultima occhiata al bicchierino vuoto sul bancone scrollò le spalle e seguì Le Chiffre in auto.

Il viaggio fu altrettanto silenzioso a parte le due volte in cui Le Chiffre respirò attraverso l’inalatore. Seppure con estrema difficoltà, anche in quel caso Jack non chiese. Non faceva parte delle sue mansioni.

La meta si rivelò essere l’immensa villa di un certo Meyer, un pezzo grosso che commerciava in auto di lusso, da quello che Jack intuì essere il tema centrale del party allestito.

Le auto erano state addirittura sparse all’interno della casa dove ci sarebbe stato ancora spazio per un paio di bimotori e una locomotiva. E quello solo al piano inferiore.

Jack ebbe giusto il tempo di spalancare la bocca di fronte a tanta ostentata ricchezza che Le Chiffre gli parlò all’orecchio, “Fai un giro per la casa, guarda le auto, non dire stupidaggini, serviti al buffet, io ho un affare da concludere.” Così dicendo lo lasciò al centro del salone principale, accanto ad una Lamborghini nera.

In un primo momento Jack sperimentò una curiosa sensazione paragonabile al non essere sufficientemente coperti in una giornata invernale. Come se avesse perso la sua coperta protettiva e fosse rimasto esposto al gelo attorno a lui.

Poi la sensazione passò. E si rese conto che più o meno tutti lì dentro erano soli quanto lui, anche quelli che parlavano con gli altri. Lui non era certo più strano se si aggirava per la sala guardandosi attorno; quella casa era esattamente quello che appariva: un posto da esporre perché gli altri potessero guardarlo ed esserne invidiosi. Le auto erano le uniche cose che potevi acquistare, se avevi i soldi per farlo. E se non li avevi al padrone di casa faceva piacere sbattertelo in faccia.

Provava disprezzo per le persone che riempivano quella casa, ma solo perché al momento non poteva essere come loro.

Non aveva idea di dove fosse e di cosa stesse facendo, ma Le Chiffre era sparito già da un’ora e lui aveva fatto il giro di tutta l’esposizione di auto, quello del porticato che attorniava la villa, aveva bevuto un paio di flûte di champagne e scambiato due chiacchiere piuttosto basilari con due o tre signore che gli avevano chiesto chi era. Dire che accompagnava Le Chiffre aveva sortito curiose reazioni che però non gli era riuscito di classificare in nessun modo.

Rientrando nel salone principale cercò un orologio sulle pareti attorno, sulle mensole, sui mobili e incrociò lo sguardo di un uomo che doveva fissarlo da un po’ e che non distolse gli occhi in imbarazzo quando fu colto sul fatto. Li distolse Jack, in compenso, poco a suo agio ad aver attirato l’attenzione all’improvviso, dopo tutto il tempo trascorso da solo.

Si ricordò dell’orologio al suo polso, cosa a cui era poco avvezzo, e dopo aver constatato che un’ora e mezza dopo il loro arrivo Le Chiffre non era ancora ritornato decise di salire l’ampio scalone centrale e andare a visitare il piano di sopra. Vedeva scendere e salire gente come se quella fosse parte dell’esposizione e con un po’ di fortuna avrebbe ammazzato del tempo con i quadri appesi alle pareti.

Arrivato in cima alle scale si stupì di quanto aveva sottovalutato la vastità del luogo. C’erano un numero di porte impressionante, forse una decina solo a prima vista e un’intera ala della villa appena dopo aver svoltato alla fine del lungo corridoio. Sembrava un albergo.

Si ritrovò ben presto solo in quella zona, o almeno lungo il corridoio che stava percorrendo, non aveva idea se ci fosse qualcuno nelle stanze. Forse il meeting di Le Chiffre era proprio dietro una di quelle porte.

Proseguì la passeggiata per curiosità, anche se da quella parte non c’erano quadri da osservare, né oggetti e neanche mobili, solo un lungo tappeto rosso e portalampade fissati alle pareti.    

Quando giunse alla finestra in fondo al corridoio diede un breve sguardo per riconoscere la zona del giardino sotto. Non avendo riferimenti, solo una distesa di alberi e verde, scrollò le spalle e fece marcia indietro.

Si bloccò, trovandosi di fronte qualcuno che era stato ben attento a seguirlo camminandogli alle spalle senza farsi sentire. In una zona della casa in cui non c’era niente da guardare.

A Jack non piacque.

E non gli piacque il fatto che era lo stesso uomo che l’aveva fissato con insistenza giù nel salone.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ciao,” lo salutò l’uomo senza alcuna forma di cortesia mostrata dagli altri invitati al party quando si erano rivolti a lui. Si passò una mano nei pochi capelli rimastigli e fece qualche altro passo in sua direzione.

Stava anche fumando un sigaro.

No, decisamente alcun rispetto.

“So che sei qui con Le Chiffre, mi ha detto che lo accompagni,” proseguì l’uomo. Il respiro era pesante, forse per il fumo, forse per gli evidenti chili di troppo. Infilò un dito nel collo della camicia e lo tirò ruotando il capo.

“Già,” rispose Jack, in testa le parole di Le Chiffre _non dire stupidaggini_ , “Già, accompagno Le Chiffre.”

Si mosse per andarsene e l’uomo gli bloccò il passaggio, “Fa caldo qui dentro, non trovi? Usciamo sul terrazzo?”

“No, preferisco tornare di sotto,” Jack cercò di scansarlo.

“Ho una proposta da farti, non vuoi sentirla?” l’uomo allargò le braccia e la cenere del sigaro cadde a terra, “Non lavori a ore? Visto che il tuo cliente è impegnato puoi… Tenere compagnia a me, giusto? Guarda quante camere libere ci sono qui. Guadagneresti il doppio. Dovresti ringraziare Le Chiffre per tutta la pubblicità che ti fa, un paio di altri clienti come noi e diventerai ricco.”

Jack rimase immobile in ascolto, i pugni stretti a lato del corpo, il viso puntato verso la grande scala che portava al piano di sotto. Gli stava montando più rabbia di quella che avrebbe dovuto provare.

“Per curiosità,” mormorò all’uomo, “Cosa dovrei venire a fare in camera con te?”

“Quello che di solito gli accompagnatori vengono a fare in feste come queste,” ribatté l’uomo, come se fosse una domanda assurda, “A cosa credi che servano tutte le stanze qui sopra?”

Quasi a confermare le parole dell’uomo, una porta all’inizio del corridoio si aprì e ne uscirono un uomo e una ragazza entrambi lisciandosi i vestiti come se se li fossero appena messi.

“Ok,” Jack annuì, poi guardò l’uomo squadrandolo dall’alto in basso, “Non ho bisogno di altri clienti, ma nel caso andrò a cercarmi qualcuno che non assomigli ad un troll con un enfisema polmonare.”

Camminò svelto per non dover ribattere a qualunque cosa gli avesse detto ancora l’uomo e camminò svelto per uscire da lì il prima possibile.

Ecco perché il comportamento strano di Le Chiffre di quella sera, perché non gli aveva offerto da bere, l’aveva vestito bene e l’aveva mollato lì da solo praticamente per tutto il tempo. Doveva essere perfetto per la clientela.

Tutto lì? Era quello il motivo per cui Le Chiffre gli aveva fatto trascorrere quella prima serata da sogno? Così che lui fosse invogliato a proseguire in questo lavoro qualunque fossero state le richieste successive?

Jack si levò con due strattoni la cravatta. Fuori in cortile si aprì la giacca e i primi bottoni della camicia.

Così Le Chiffre non lo voleva per portarselo a letto ma andava bene che gli altri usufruissero del servizio?

Dietro compenso, ovviamente, Le Chiffre gli stava facendo un favore.

Jack si appoggiò ad un albero con una mano; la rabbia non stava scemando, ma piano piano si rese conto che una delle prime frasi che aveva detto a Le Chiffre era stata che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per il ristorante. Che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per guadagnarsi il Bijou.

Qualunque cosa.

Jack chiuse gli occhi e considerò la situazione. Respirò a fondo.

No, non qualunque cosa.

Si staccò dal tronco sul quale si era appoggiato e guardò a terra avvilito.

Aveva considerato per un attimo, all’inizio, l’idea di accettare una proposta del genere da Le Chiffre.

La differenza stava solo nel fatto che Le Chiffre era un uomo dall’aspetto piacevole mentre il suo amico di poco prima no? Non era forse squallido allo stesso modo?

No, si rispose subito. Le Chiffre sarebbe stata una sua decisione; un servizio retribuito forse, ma consenziente. Nell’altro caso sarebbe stato indotto ad un’azione dalle circostanze. Circostanze innescate da Le Chiffre.

E i meschini sotterfugi usati dall’uomo senza nemmeno la decenza di avvertirlo prima erano stati proprio ignobili e così poco da lui.

Chiamò un taxi e si fece riportare a casa. Per lui la serata si concludeva lì. E probabilmente anche l’accordo con Le Chiffre.

 

 

Non gli riusciva di mettersi a dormire.

Non si era neanche cambiato; a parte la giacca lanciata con rabbia in un angolo della cucina, la camicia mezza slacciata e la cravatta aperta ai lati del collo.

Stava passeggiando da una stanza all’altra da quando era rientrato mezz’ora prima e più cercava di mandare giù il nervosismo, più non capiva perché la situazione l’avesse sconvolto tanto e meno riusciva a calmarsi. Era un maledetto circolo vizioso.

Grande scelta di termini.

Che si doveva aspettare da uno che gli aveva detto che l’unico suo compito era fare bella presenza, stare zitto e far credere agli altri che era il suo amante?

Cosa si aspettava da uno che chiaramente non era normale, non faceva una vita normale e non si rapportava agli altri in modo normale?

Eppure gli era sembrato interessante. Perché l’aveva trovato interessante se alla fin fine era solo un ricco figlio di puttana pervertito?

Jack diede un calcio ad una sedia, “Figlio di puttana!” esclamò furioso.

Furioso perché non poteva dare tutta la colpa all’uomo; la situazione era stata assurda fin dall’inizio, ma finché aveva giocato a suo favore Jack non se n’era lamentato. Era solo stato fregato da uno più stronzo di lui e con meno integrità morale.

Forse per sentirsi meglio sarebbe dovuto andare da Le Chiffre a chiudere la questione con un paio di insulti, giusto per mettere in chiaro che lui non era scappato, aveva solo deciso di non partecipare a quel giochino.

In un impeto di risolutezza afferrò la maniglia e spalancò la porta d’entrata.

Sulla soglia Le Chiffre, immobile con le mani nelle tasche e il mento basso, lo fissò imperturbabile.

“Che cazzo…” Jack espirò agitato, il cuore in gola per la sorpresa. “Che cazzo ci fai qui?”

“Stavo per bussare, ma poi ho sentito che il tuo monologo si faceva interessante,” l’uomo entrò in casa senza attendere di essere invitato. “Sarei io… Il figlio di puttana?”

Jack lasciò andare la porta con una spinta e quella si chiuse con un tonfo.

“Oh sì,” annuì Jack, “Sì, sei decisamente tu.”

“La rabbia ti rende più temerario,” continuò Le Chiffre alzando gli occhi a guardare il soffitto. Dio, Jack l’avrebbe preso a calci. “E volgare.”

“Non sei la persona giusta per impartire lezioni di classe,” rispose Jack.

L’uomo inclinò la testa, “No?” domandò come se Jack avesse appena affermato la più grossa menzogna mai inventata.

Due potevano essere i motivi per cui Le Chiffre era lì; o per prenderlo in giro per essersi tirato indietro, e di conseguenza fargli presente che aveva perso ogni speranza di avere un giorno il suo ristorante, o per convincerlo ad accettare i nuovi termini del contratto.

In entrambi i casi Jack non voleva sentirlo.

“Il nostro accordo è sciolto, ok?” Jack fece un gesto con la mano, “Chiuso, non se ne fa più niente. Se me ne avessi parlato prima ci avrei riflettuto su e avrei deciso che no, probabilmente non sono disposto a tutto per il Bijou. Addirittura farmelo passare come qualcosa che dovevo fare per forza, darlo per scontato… Tu hai il cervello fottuto di tuo, ma avere a che fare con i tuoi amici? Trovati qualcun altro.”

Le Chiffre assottigliò gli occhi, aggrottò la fronte, “Amici?”

“Non fare il finto tonto con me, non sono un genio matematico ma due più due fa quattro. Se il piano era passarmi da uno dei tuoi amici all’altro come se mi stessi facendo il favore di farmi guadagnare dei soldi hai sbagliato persona. Non so come ti sei creato il tuo, di impero, ma se credi che la mia unica possibilità di entrare nel tuo mondo sia succhiare cazzi e piegarmi su un tavolo, credimi non mi conosci per niente.”

Ad un paio di parole usate Le Chiffre mostrò dei micro cambiamenti nella sua espressione. Jack li notò e alla fine del suo sfogo tentennò perdendo un po’ di sicurezza nel mantenere il contatto visivo.

“Gradirei sapere i nomi di questi miei… Amici,” disse Le Chiffre.

Jack rimase interdetto, a bocca semi aperta, incerto sul motivo per cui di tutto il discorso fatto l’uomo avesse colto solo quella parte. “No-Non… Non lo so. Non… Mi ha detto il nome. Era un vecchio che fumava un sigaro… Ma che importa?” si sentì a disagio, la richiesta di Le Chiffre aveva tutta l’aria di una raccolta informazioni per punire il diretto interessato.

“Ai fini di questa serata e del nostro accordo nulla,” ribatté l’uomo, “Mi pare di capire che non hai più intenzione di lavorare per me e che la tua decisione è irrevocabile. Ma non è il tipo di commercio di cui mi occupo, in particolare non uso passare ad altri i nomi dei miei dipendenti neanche per delle consulenze. E se qualcuno fa credere questo di me, voglio subito prendere provvedimenti. Sono lieto che ci siamo chiariti.”

Le Chiffre uscì di casa con la stessa tranquillità con cui era entrato.

Jack si dichiarò spiazzato e sconfitto. Gli era bastato solo guardare negli occhi l’uomo e sentirlo parlare per sapere con certezza che non era partita da lui la proposta che aveva ricevuto quella sera.

Sarebbe stato sufficiente parlare in modo civile e tutto si sarebbe sistemato senza problemi. Invece aveva insultato Le Chiffre dando per scontato troppe cose.

Essere accusato di favorire la prostituzione non era meglio che essere fermato in mezzo ad un corridoio ed essere invitato in una stanza da uno sconosciuto.

Entrambi avevano avuto la loro dose di merda quella sera, solo che Jack sentiva di averne sparsa un bel po’, oltre a quella che gli era stata buttata addosso.

Si coprì il volto con le mani e imprecò al soffitto.

 

 

Non era tanto il lavoro perso, constatò, quanto l’idea di aver insultato una persona che non lo meritava.

Non per quello almeno.

Trascorse una settimana a non pensare ad altro che alla conversazione di quella sera, a come l’uomo aveva pacificamente accolto sia l’accusa che la decisione di Jack di non avere più a che fare con lui.

Non si era difeso, né aveva cercato di convincerlo che non c’entrava nulla.

Era stato l’atteggiamento di una persona molto sicura di sé, e anche quello di una che non perdeva tempo a cambiare l’opinione che gli altri avevano di lui, perché gli altri non importavano.

A Jack l’ultima considerazione dava più fastidio delle altre, punzecchiava come uno spillo, premeva in un angolo della testa che gli continuava a ripetere che quell’uomo era stato un incontro fortunato da molti punti di vista e lui aveva buttato all’aria tutto.

Gli dispiaceva per Le Chiffre, non per il lavoro.

Se ne rese conto anche di più quando ricevette l’assegno per la serata in questione e non pensò neanche per un secondo di incassarlo. Si infilò in auto e si diresse alla villa di Le Chiffre.

“Non mi risulta che abbia un appuntamento,” il _poliziotto di frontiera_ si sporse a malapena dal finestrino del suo cubicolo.

“Vorrei… Se possibile vorrei vedere Le Chiffre,” pronunciò il nome con titubanza, ancora non aveva idea se i suoi collaboratori lo chiamassero o meno così, “Se è in casa.”

“Non è in casa,” rispose subito l’uomo, “Ma anche se ci fosse non la farei entrare senza previo permesso del padrone.”

Jack rizzò le orecchie alle parole utilizzate. Significava che la prima volta Le Chiffre aveva dato disposizioni a parecchi dei suoi uomini sul lasciarlo passare e accoglierlo in casa. Significava che le misure di sicurezza in questa villa erano piuttosto severe, non aveva mai pensato a quanto l’uomo fosse in vista al di là di quali fossero le sue attività. Significava che le disposizioni sul suo conto erano già cambiate e Le Chiffre non lo voleva più in casa sua.

Jack chiamò l’uomo nel cubicolo con un fischio. Quello tirò su lo sguardo dal telefonino e lo fulminò.

“Parcheggio qui fuori e non me ne vado finché non vedo Le Chiffre,” dichiarò Jack senza farsi intimidire. E fece quanto detto, si sistemò a ridosso del muro di cinta e spense l’auto.

Nel corso dell’ora successiva l’uomo all’interno del cubicolo alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione due volte ed entrambe le volte alzò la cornetta dell’interfono e parlò con qualcuno.

Nel corso dell’ora dopo ancora si mangiò un panino e aprì il cancello a due persone, nessuna delle quali era Le Chiffre.

“È in casa, lo so che è in casa,” disse Jack rivolto all’uomo anche se quello non poteva sentirlo. Magari gli avrebbe letto le labbra.

Un’altra ora trascorse e i due visitatori lasciarono entrambi la villa a distanza di pochi minuti l’uno dall’altro.

Si fece sera. E fu solo allora che si avvicinarono a Jack sia l’uomo del cubicolo che quello che era andato a casa sua per prendere i vestiti qualche mattina prima, Steve.

Jack, da mezzo sdraiato che era, si mise a sedere dritto al posto di guida. I due arrivarono e aprirono la portiera dell’auto.

“Ehi!” si lamentò Jack cercando di afferrarla per richiuderla.

“Deve andarsene subito da qui,” disse il guardiano della villa.

“Non ci penso proprio e non sto dando fastidio a nessuno,” rispose Jack.

“Dai fastidio e questa è proprietà privata, metti in moto e vattene,” disse Steve dall’altra parte dell’auto.

“Mi avete circondato?” chiese Jack, “Voglio solo parlare con Le Chiffre e poi me ne vado. Non sono pericoloso.”

“Lo sappiamo, sei solo irritante, se non te ne vai nei prossimi cinque minuti chiamo il carro attrezzi.”

Il _poliziotto di frontiera_ richiuse la portiera e si attaccò al telefono.

Jack diede per scontato che fosse un bluff per farlo andare via fino a che non vide arrivare il furgoncino munito di gancio da traino.

A nulla servì cominciare a suonare il clacson, urlare, sparargli i fari in faccia. La sua auto fu agganciata e sollevata. A Jack non rimase altro da fare se non saltare giù e lasciarlo andare.

Per principio ora non avrebbe mollato neanche sotto tortura. Si sedette contro il muro a peso morto.

“Se volete portarmi via di qui dovrete sollevarmi e portarmi in braccio,” affermò Jack solenne.

Due minuti dopo si presentò uno, la stazza quella di un lottatore di wrestling, e senza troppa fatica lo caricò su una spalla.

“Lasciami! Lasciami idiota, dove pensi di scaricarmi?” Jack si agitò col solo risultato di essere caricato meglio e sostenuto con una mano sul sedere. Condizione poco signorile che lo fece urlare più forte, “Mettimi giù! Giuro che la prossima volta ti schiaccio con la macchina!”

“Mettilo giù, Gregg,” qualcuno ordinò alle sue spalle. Jack non ebbe dubbi su chi aveva appena parlato, soprattutto perché Gregg lo mise a terra all’istante.

Si diede un contegno prima di voltarsi, “Buonasera,” salutò Le Chiffre alzando una mano. Con quella stessa mano alzò il dito medio verso Gregg e poi lo distribuì anche agli altri due uomini.

“Smettila o ti faccio inseguire dai cani,” lo minacciò Le Chiffre. “Cosa vuoi?”

“Devo parlarti,” rispose Jack.

“Sto ascoltando.”

“No, non qui,” si lamentò Jack, “In privato.”

Le Chiffre sollevò un sopracciglio e Jack si preparò a sentirsi rivolgere un commento qualsiasi sul fatto che lui non aveva titolo alcuno per richiedere privacy, che era lì senza essere stato invitato, che non doveva permettersi. Si preparò anche ad essere sbattuto fuori dal cancello d’entrata.

Invece l’uomo fece un cenno agli altri che si allontanarono e si diresse alla villa. Senza ulteriori disposizioni, Jack lo seguì allungando il passo.

“È abbastanza privato ora?” domandò Le Chiffre una volta dentro casa. “Ti concedo due minuti e poi devi andartene.”

“Ne basta uno solo, volevo ridarti questo,” disse Jack tirando fuori dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans l’assegno ricevuto quel giorno.

Le Chiffre glielo strappò dalle mani, lo accartocciò e gettò in un angolo della stanza, “Tutto qui? Tanto baccano, tante scene, per questo? Cos’è il tuo momento di gloria in cui rinunci al denaro per orgoglio?”

“Non è orgoglio,” ribatté Jack, “Non ti ho riportato l’assegno perché ce l’ho con te e non voglio i tuoi soldi. Il contrario. Ho fatto una cazzata, ne ho dette anche peggio e ti sto ridando i tuoi soldi perché quella sera non ho fatto il mio lavoro e quindi non li ho guadagnati. Ho dato per scontate troppe cose, non avrei dovuto.”

“Com’è che sei così sicuro che io non c’entri nulla adesso?” domandò Le Chiffre.

“Sei il tipo di persona che se fosse c’entrata qualcosa non si sarebbe fatta scrupoli a dirmelo e a dirmi che se non mi stava bene potevo anche tornarmene a casa.”

Le Chiffre lo guardò leccandosi le labbra. Il contatto visivo durò solo qualche secondo, ma a Jack fece l’effetto di una rapida corsa su e giù per le scale e si ritrovò a corto di fiato.

L’uomo allargò le braccia, “C’è altro?” chiese.

Jack sapeva che non avrebbe riavuto il lavoro, non era andato lì sperando in quello, ma lo stesso ci rimase male. E gli pesò più di ogni cosa la consapevolezza che non avrebbe più rivisto l’uomo.

“Immagino di no, volevo solo che non rimanesse rancore tra di noi, ok?” Jack si voltò da dove sentì provenire un rumore. Dalla stessa stanza in cui lui aveva incontrato Le Chiffre la prima volta spuntò la testa bionda di una ragazza. Questa uscì compiendo solo due falcate. Bellissima.

Il viso era bellissimo; in poche occasioni era stata quella la prima cosa che Jack aveva notato in un’altra persona. A ben pensarci era proprio ciò che l’aveva colpito di Le Chiffre quando aveva posato gli occhi sul suo viso al Bijou, quel giorno.

Beh, l’uomo aveva detto che si accompagnava solo con persone di aspetto piacevole. Doveva già averlo rimpiazzato.

“Jean, tutto bene?” domandò la donna.

Le Chiffre rispose in un francese fluente del quale Jack comprese poco, però, troppo impegnato a dirsi che se la donna lo chiamava per nome non doveva essere certo una qualunque.

Jean… Bel nome.

Jack alzò una mano in saluto rivolto alla donna e fece un cenno a Le Chiffre, “Vado via, buona serata.”

Uscì dalla villa e dal cancello principale incerto su come sarebbe tornato a casa, per scoprire subito che la sua auto era stata riportata dal carro attrezzi e parcheggiata dov’era. Salì, accese il motore e ritornò alla sua vita quella sera stessa.

 

Per i due giorni successivi Jack non fece altro che pensare a Le Chiffre. A Jean.

Il suo cervello sembrava rifiutarsi di lasciare andare e liquidare quell’incontro come uno dei tanti della sua vita.

L’averlo cercato con tutta quella foga per scusarsi, l’averlo visto in compagnia di una donna, aver sentito lei chiamarlo per nome… Possibile che il tutto fosse così difficile da mandare giù?

Possibile che il tarlo che rodeva e rodeva ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro gli stesse dicendo che semplicemente non accettava di non poterlo più vedere?

Rientrò a casa quel giorno e aprendo la porta scoprì che qualcuno aveva fatto scivolare sotto due buste.

La prima conteneva un’altra copia dell’assegno che Jack aveva riportato a Le Chiffre. La seconda un biglietto con giorno e ora in cui doveva presentarsi a casa dell’uomo.

Sul subito Jack sbuffò, perché in quel modo non sarebbe mai riuscito a levarsi Le Chiffre dalla testa, poi non poté impedirsi di sentirsi sollevato ed euforico. Due giorni e l’avrebbe rivisto.

 

La sbarra che impediva l’accesso alla villa si alzò subito al suo arrivo.

L’uomo nel cubicolo lo guardò e Jack giurò di vederlo fare un mezzo sorriso. Passò sbarra e cancello pensando che lo show di qualche sera prima doveva essere ormai diventato una storia divertente da raccontarsi tra loro al bar.

Nessuno lo accolse alla villa, come già accaduto nell’altra occasione in cui si era presentato lì per lavorare. Che Le Chiffre lo rivolesse nell’organico? Ma perché?

“Buongiorno,” lo salutò l’uomo comparendogli alle spalle e facendolo trasalire.

“Ehi…” Jack sorrise a labbra strette, “Eccomi qui,” dichiarò scrollando le spalle.

“I vestiti sono nella solita stanza, nel camerino, cambiati e…”

Jack sollevò una mano, “Ma… Ehi… No,” tentennò, “Cioè… Sono qui per lavorare? L’accordo tra noi torna valido? Perché?” espresse ad alta voce la domanda per lui più importante.

“Non ho incoraggiato nessuno a farti avances pensavo fosse chiaro,” si difese Le Chiffre.

“Sì, certo, quello è chiaro. Intendevo…” Jack si accorse che ciò che voleva chiedere suonava strano se detto ad alta voce, “Perché io? La ragazza che era qui l’altra sera… Era… Stupenda, incredibile. Perché non ti fai accompagnare da lei gratis?”

Le Chiffre guardò a terra, poi il soffitto. Tornò a fissare lui scoprendo i denti minaccioso, “Sono lieto che mia sorella rientri nei tuoi gusti, davvero.”

Jack si mangiò le labbra in un’espressione che doveva essere insieme comica e pietosa. Si afferrò una mano con l’altra, scrollò le spalle e rivoltò i palmi all’aria, “Sorella. Certo. Non ci avevo pensato. Fai finta che non abbia detto niente,” camminò all’indietro per un paio di passi, poi si voltò e corse nella grande camera armadio.

All’uscita dalla stanza Le Chiffre non aveva perso lo sguardo omicida reso ancora più truce dall’occhio sinistro che quel giorno luccicava come argento. Jack sperò che non toccare più l’argomento bastasse a far cadere tutte le accuse nei suoi confronti.

Al solito nero come la notte, Le Chiffre sfilò davanti a lui prima per prendere la giacca e indossarla, poi per afferrare qualcosa dalla mensola alle sue spalle.

Il tintinnio era quello di un mazzo di chiavi.

Le Chiffre le tenne in una mano e si avvicinò a Jack. Con l’altra gli aggiustò la cravatta e il colletto della camicia. Trovarselo così vicino paralizzò Jack un istante, col cervello che assurdamente si chiedeva se l’uomo avesse intenzione di baciarlo. Senza volerlo si soffermò a guardargli le labbra e in quel momento la mano dell’uomo su di lui lo mise in agitazione.

“Il tuo nome è Jean?” gli domandò con la voce che recuperò da chissà dove, alle sue orecchie risuonò come un disco gracchiante.

Le Chiffre fece una smorfia, “Non chiamarmi mai così,” disse serio.

“D’accordo,” promise Jack, spiazzato dal rigore con cui l’uomo gliel’aveva ordinato. Probabile che per uno come lui il nome Jean non incutesse abbastanza soggezione negli altri. Le Chiffre aveva senz’altro più impatto.

Per la prima volta Jack si ritrovò su una delle auto dell’uomo con lui alla guida. Non si intendeva di macchine di lusso, ma aveva letto Cadillac prima di salire e doveva essere costata quanto un appartamento se non di più.

Alla guida Le Chiffre era anche più affascinante, non solo a suo agio, un esperto. Perfino lui che ne sapeva poco poteva vedere che quello era elemento naturale per Le Chiffre, come se l’auto fosse un suo prolungamento. Jack immaginò che dopo il poker quella dovesse essere l’altra grande passione dell’uomo. Chissà perché non guidava più spesso viste tutte le auto che aveva.

A quella serata in cui si era sotterrata l’ascia di guerra, che trascorsero ad un ricevimento allestito nella sala più grande di un castello medievale, seguì una settimana inusuale in cui Le Chiffre lo chiamò ogni sera. Parteciparono a sei eventi di fila, tutti col solo scopo di stringere mani e farsi vedere dalla gente. Jack conobbe anche solo di vista più persone di quelle incontrate al ristorante in cinque anni e Le Chiffre gli divenne sempre più familiare. Era il suo capo, ma quegli appuntamenti gli permettevano di conoscerlo meglio, nonostante gli sforzi dell’uomo a stare sempre sulle sue.

“Non lavori un po’ troppo?” gli chiese Jack una sera sulla via del ritorno. Come fatto durante tutta quella settimana Le Chiffre lo stava riportando a casa, su una BMW stavolta.

“Non lo definirei esattamente lavoro,” rispose l’uomo.

“Dillo al tuo occhio arrossato e alla tua asma, allora,” continuò Jack, “Oggi hai tirato dall’inalatore almeno una decina di volte. Solo quelle che ho contato.”

“Altre raccomandazioni da farmi prima che io vada a letto?” Le Chiffre non accettava mai le intrusioni nella sua vita privata. Jack l’aveva imparato eppure sovente non riusciva a metterlo in pratica.

“Una sola, la prossima volta cerca di scegliere un festa in cui si giochi a poker,” rispose Jack, “Sei molto più rilassato al tavolo.”

Non ricevette caustiche risposte a quell’invito, solo la buonanotte quando scese dall’auto pochi minuti dopo, davanti a casa sua.

“Buonanotte a te,” rispose Jack stranito.

Osservò l’uomo ripartire subito dopo, mentre considerava che quell’augurio tra loro non era mai stato pronunciato prima.


	4. Chapter 4

E la sera successiva fu proprio ad un rinfresco con torneo di poker che si recarono insieme.

Situato più lontano di quelle che erano state le mete di tutta la settimana, così Le Chiffre optò per l’autista e la Limousine invece che guidare una delle sue auto.

“Uno si immagina che quando si ha una passione per le auto sportive come ce l’hai tu ogni scusa sia buona per guidare in cima al mondo,” disse Jack giocando con uno degli sportelli della Limousine. Come previsto Le Chiffre si sporse a levargli la mano e chiudere lo sportello.

“Non mi sembra che tu cucini tutti i giorni,” ribatté Le Chiffre.

Touché. Era solo poco tempo, ma gli sembrava una vita che era lontano dai fornelli.

“Vero,” gli accordò Jack, “Quando siamo ritornati dal Regina ho trascorso ore a cercare di riprodurre il piatto della chef, quello che mi hai fatto assaggiare sull’aereo. I tentativi devono avermi esaurito per un po’.”

Jack non si aspettava il sincero interesse dell’uomo, “Tentativi riusciti?”

Guardò Le Chiffre imbambolato per un attimo, “Oh... Non perfettamente. Per la perfezione devo provare almeno altre due volte.”

Le Chiffre esibì un sorriso di sbieco, molto accattivante, complice, come se Jack avesse appena detto qualcosa con cui lui si ritrovava. “Ricordi ancora il sapore del piatto? Anche a distanza di tempo?”

“Non dimentico mai il sapore di un piatto,” rispose Jack, “Quello che mi aiuta a cucinare sta nel ricordo. Riproduco la sensazione provata da me, non il piatto originale. Ogni cuoco deve creare qualcosa di personale.”

“E se ciò che tu hai provato non soddisfa il palato di un’altra persona?” chiese Le Chiffre.

Jack deglutì alla piacevole, infantile, emozione di poter condividere qualcosa di così importante per lui con…

Con chi?

Un amico?

“Vorrà dire che quello non è il piatto giusto per quella persona, dovrà ordinarne un altro,” ribatté Jack. Si schiarì la voce.

“Dovrai cucinare qualcosa per me prima o poi,” stabilì Le Chiffre con tranquillità, come se quello rientrasse nei suoi compiti. A Jack non sarebbe dispiaciuto; mostrare all’uomo quale era la sua passione, in che cosa era bravo lui. Quella era un’opportunità che avrebbe colto al volo.

“Cucinerò qualcosa che ti rappresenti,” suggerì Jack.

“Sono curioso di sapere cosa potrebbe essere.”

“Beh, non so molto di te, dovrò per forza riprodurre sensazioni,” ribadì Jack guardando fuori dal finestrino. Le Chiffre non ribatté, e anche se Jack non lo stava guardando ebbe la sensazione di _sentire_ l’uomo sorridere.

Sensazioni, già.  

 

Giunsero al salone antico, l’immenso spazio riservato al particolare evento di quella sera.

Jack non aveva sbagliato a pensare che le partite a poker avrebbero rilassato Le Chiffre, o che l’avrebbero almeno distratto. Fin dal viaggio in auto sapeva di aver avuto a che fare con un uomo diverso quella sera, predisposto a chiacchierare, sereno.

Nelle pause tra una mano e l’altra Le Chiffre si era avvicinato a lui per interessarsi a cosa stava facendo. Anche quella una novità.

Jack era stato impegnato in un lungo discorso niente meno che con uno scrittore.

Forse più un critico.

Jack aveva letto tutta la sua guida sui ristoranti più rinomati del mondo o quelli che secondo l’uomo erano i più rinomati e aveva cominciato a citare a memoria interi commenti che ricordava di aver letto catturando l’attenzione dello scrittore.

Ed evitando così di dovergli confessare che non ricordava il suo nome, ma solo la sua faccia sul retro della guida.

Quando era arrivato Le Chiffre la conversazione era scemata.

Nel corso della serata, poi, Jack era anche riuscito ad aiutare un gruppo di eleganti signore a distinguere le varie spezie nei piatti più famosi provenienti da diverse zone del mondo e nel frattempo aveva anche buttato più di qualche occhiata al tavolo da gioco.

Alla conclusione dell’ultima mano, Jack si affrettò ad andare al bancone del bar e attendere lì Le Chiffre.

Quando l’uomo si accomodò accanto a lui, Jack fece scivolare il martini in sua direzione.

Le Chiffre sbuffò una risatina, “Come sai che ho vinto?”

“Sono stato attento al gioco,” rispose Jack.

“Oh, peccato,” commentò l’uomo.

“È stato molto educativo,” affermò Jack.

L’uomo bevve due sorsi del drink, appoggiò il bicchiere sul tovagliolino, “Cosa in particolare?”

“Ho notato che invece di evitare lo sguardo del tuo avversario tu lo cerchi,” disse Jack, “Credo che sia una mossa per intimidire. Il poker non dovrebbe essere un gioco in cui serve intimidire, quindi immagino faccia parte della tua immagine. Come… Il total black…” Jack mosse la mano su e giù indicando tutto l’abbigliamento di Le Chiffre.  

“La tua deduzione non è del tutto esatta,” offrì Le Chiffre. Jack accolse l’invito dell’uomo a porre la successiva domanda.

Finire il primo martini e ordinare il secondo doveva averlo messo di buon umore per sbottonarsi un po’.

“Quindi perché questa passione per il nero?” chiese Jack.

Le Chiffre restò in silenzio per metà del suo secondo drink, poi disse, “Sono in lutto, per la morte di mio nonno.”

“Oh, cazzo…” Jack si agitò sulla sedia, “Scusami, non… Non immaginavo. Quando è successo?”

“Quando avevo quindici anni,” rispose Le Chiffre e gli sorrise sapendo che Jack avrebbe colto l’ironia della situazione.

Infatti Jack abbassò le spalle e ridacchiò, “Mi hai fatto pensare di essere un completo coglione, grazie. Se non vuoi dirmi perché non puoi semplicemente dire _Non te lo dico_?”

“Ma te l’ho detto,” Le Chiffre sollevò una spalla, “Sono in lutto da quando avevo quindici anni. Non ho detto di non aver elaborato il lutto, ma il lutto farà parte della mia vita sempre. Mio nonno continuerà ad essere morto finché non morirò anch’io.”

Jack conosceva bene la perdita, e conosceva bene la difficoltà ad allontanare il dolore che ne derivava. Perciò annuì in partecipazione, ma non aggiunse altro.

 

 

La settimana dopo trascorse nel silenzio totale da parte dell’uomo; né ricevimenti, né meeting lavorativi. Jack era certo che lui stesse comunque lavorando, il fatto che non lo facesse anche di notte era solo un bene.

Aveva ancora poco in chiaro cosa Le Chiffre facesse esattamente, ma più lo conosceva più si convinceva che l’idea che i suoi fossero soldi sporchi fosse da rivedere. Anzi, tra lui e Le Chiffre chissà che non fosse lui il vero criminale che di furti, ricettazione e imbrogli ne aveva da elencare un bel po’.

Fu convocato qualche sera dopo.

Al solito si recò da Le Chiffre, stavolta accompagnato dal fidato autista Steve, e dalla villa entrambi si allontanarono sull’ennesima auto sportiva, una che Jack non aveva ancora visto.

La serata iniziò con loro due separati, Jack in una sala a seguire un’intervista ad un imprenditore, noiosa come poche altre cose al mondo, e Le Chiffre al tavolo con altri due sconosciuti a parlare, presumibilmente, di un affare.

Ma durò poco, l’uomo si alzò da dov’era e raggiunse Jack. “Vieni a bere qualcosa?” lo invitò.

Jack accolse con gioia l’invito.

Abituato, incredibile a dirsi, a tutte le volte in cui venivano scarrozzati in Limousine, Jack realizzò troppo tardi che colui che era l’autista designato quella sera aveva bevuto quasi da intontirsi.

Fuori nel cortile, appoggiato ad un albero, Le Chiffre sembrava essere stato appena investito da un’auto.

“Molto responsabile, signor Le Chiffre,” lo canzonò Jack, “E grande capacità di reggere l’alcol. Ora come torniamo a casa?”

L’uomo si accasciò sulle radici dell’albero, il busto leggermente inclinato a destra. “Vai a prendere l’auto,” mormorò sollevando una mano e facendogli il gesto di levarsi dai piedi.

Mentre Jack si organizzava per chiudere la bocca aperta in stupore, l’uomo cercò alla cieca le chiavi dell’auto e gliele lanciò su una gamba.

Quelle atterrarono ai piedi di Jack.

“Sei completamente impazzito?” urlò Jack, “A malapena so guidare la mia auto e se distruggo quella non finisco nei debiti per il resto dei miei giorni!”

Le Chiffre non lo ascoltò neanche. “Voglio tornare a casa e devi guidare tu.”

Jack diede un calcio all’aria imprecando, “È impossibile ragionare con te normalmente, figuriamoci quando sei ubriaco!”

“Quindi vai a prendere l’auto e finiscila.”

“Ma vai tu al diavolo invece!” gridò Jack già avviandosi dove l’auto era parcheggiata.

Le Chiffre aveva beccato l’unico uomo sulla faccia della terra che non nutriva particolare interesse per le auto in generale, men che meno per quelle da corsa. Se in futuro avesse potuto permettersene una l’avrebbe comprata solo per principio e per fare invidia a chi fregava qualcosa di certa roba.

Ma non potevano restare lì tutta la notte, non poteva lasciare lì l’auto e chiamare un taxi e non avrebbe contraddetto Le Chiffre.

Salì su un’auto della quale non conosceva neanche la marca e la accese.

Riuscì ad accelerare e frenare di colpo tre volte subito dopo la messa in moto, era così morbida che sembrava scappargli il sedile da sotto il sedere.

Ci mise due minuti per i venti metri che lo separavano da Le Chiffre e altri due minuti per accompagnare l’uomo sul sedile del passeggero.

Si impegnò a non rovinare il motore dell’auto per tutta la strada, mentre Le Chiffre dormiva con la testa appoggiata al finestrino. A metà strada Jack cominciò a capire come portare il gioiello con un minimo di stile e all’arrivo alla villa addirittura si rammaricò di doverla spegnere.

Scese dall’auto e andò ad aprire la portiera a Le Chiffre. Dovette sorreggerlo per un fianco e tirarlo fuori di peso dall’abitacolo. “E meno male che riesci a parlare, se fossi stato svenuto il guardiano del castello mi avrebbe accusato di chissà quale nefandezza,” borbottò Jack ripensando allo sguardo omicida del _poliziotto di frontiera_. “Dovrò imparare i nomi delle tue guardie del corpo, diventa difficile rivolgersi a loro con le descrizioni…”

All’interno della villa, Jack adagiò Le Chiffre con cura sulla poltrona.

“Visto che siamo arrivati a casa?” disse l’uomo. E Jack cercò di intenderlo come un complimento a lui nonostante il tono strafottente.

“Pura fortuna,” ribatté Jack, “Ci saremmo potuti schiantare contro un albero.”

Il viso di Le Chiffre cambiò espressione, si fece scuro. Afferrò Jack per un polso e mormorò, “Scusami.”

Tanta era la sincerità nei suoi occhi e tale la solennità di quella semplice parola che Jack scosse automaticamente la testa, “No-non preoccuparti,” balbettò, “Mi sono divertito, devo ammetterlo.”

“Non volevo metterti in pericolo.”

“È tutto ok, davvero,” Jack si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona e Le Chiffre gli lasciò il polso.

Non aveva mai visto l’uomo così; indifeso, quasi, emozionato. Gli venne spontaneo accarezzargli la nuca e sorridergli dolcemente.

Con gli occhi un po’ persi nella foschia dell’alcol, con quell’espressione innocente, Le Chiffre era ancora più bello. Umano e vulnerabile.

Jack aveva la mano proprio accanto all’occhio segnato dalla cicatrice. Adesso che era così vicino e che poteva osservarla bene notò che andava dall’alto in basso, come se tagliasse l’occhio in due per traverso. Ci passò su il pollice.

“Come ti sei fatto questo taglio?” chiese all’uomo, “Vedi da quest’occhio?”

Le Chiffre annuì, lo guardò intensamente, “Un incidente in auto. Guidavo io. Ero con mia sorella che è viva per miracolo. Se anche l’avessi perso, l’occhio, avrei ringraziato comunque per il resto dei miei giorni.”

Jack deglutì, improvvisamente la gola gli si era stretta in una morsa. Aveva così tanto in comune con quest’uomo in termini di emozioni. Pensò di raccontargli di Jonathan, ma accadde qualcosa che gli fece dimenticare tutto il resto.

Dall’occhio argenteo di Le Chiffre scese una lacrima.

Una lacrima color cremisi.

“Oddio…” Jack si tirò indietro; nello stupore del momento gli venne in mente solo che l’uomo poteva aver sbattuto la testa senza che lui se ne accorgesse, che poteva essere un effetto dell’alcol. Poi vide che stava piangendo anche dall’altro occhio.

Le Chiffre si asciugò l’occhio sinistro e si guardò la mano, già sapendo che l’avrebbe trovata sporca, quindi Jack si rassicurò.

“Si chiama emolacria,” spiegò tirando fuori un fazzoletto e pulendosi, “Ricordo dell’incidente, il trauma ha danneggiato il condotto lacrimale.”

Quindi di fatto l’uomo stava semplicemente piangendo.

Che stesse piangendo sangue per Jack passò in secondo piano. Si sporse e lo abbracciò.

Le Chiffre non si divincolò, né si irrigidì. Si lasciò abbracciare proprio come qualcuno che non veniva abbracciato da secoli e aveva bisogno di contatto e conforto. Questa versione di lui spezzava il cuore, così lontana dal freddo calcolatore e ricco affarista che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento. Jack provò affetto per l’uomo sotto alla maschera.

Era attratto dalla facciata di Le Chiffre, ma Jean era anche più bello.

“Ogni volta che mia sorella viene a trovarmi ne sono lieto,” mormorò Le Chiffre tra le sue braccia, “Ma i giorni successivi sono un tuffo nel passato che troppo spesso non riesco a fronteggiare. Del resto porto ancora il lutto per mio nonno, non sono molto bravo a lasciare andare le cose.”

Jack lo strinse, gli tenne la nuca con una mano, “Non preoccuparti, ci sono io apposta per riportarti a casa, altrimenti cosa mi hai assunto a fare?”

Risero entrambi, sommessamente.

“Mi dispiace per quello che è successo la sera alla villa, la proposta di Wilson,” mormorò Le Chiffre.

Jack mise insieme i pezzi e ricordò. Il vecchio porco doveva essere Wilson. Accarezzò i capelli di Le Chiffre mentre ascoltava in silenzio.

“Non avrei mai permesso una cosa del genere, ma quella sera ero nervoso per l’affare da concludere, avevo anche bevuto e l’asma mi dava più problemi del solito,” borbottò a bassa voce l’uomo, “Ho dimenticato dove eravamo e la gente che frequentava quel posto. Non avrei dovuto chiederti di venire.”

Non gli rispose solo perché sapeva che Le Chiffre non stava più ascoltando. Era troppo intontito.

A Jack dispiacque solo dover dare il merito di un momento così intimo all’alcol.

Non aveva intenzione di lasciare l’uomo da solo per quella sera, l’avrebbe stretto fino a che Le Chiffre non ne avesse avuto abbastanza.

L’uomo finì con l’addormentarsi, col capo reclinato sullo schienale del divano e le braccia ancora appoggiate ai fianchi di Jack. Col timore di svegliarlo Jack optò per attendere il momento buono per andarsene. E nell’attesa del momento gli si chiusero gli occhi.

 

Quando aprì gli occhi era solo sulla poltrona e non aveva un’idea precisa di quanto tempo fosse trascorso.

Le Chiffre non era nella stanza, quella l’unica cosa certa.

Si alzò dalla poltrona per andare a cercarlo, per accertarsi che stesse bene e quando fu nel tratto di corridoio che dava sull’altra stanza si sentì chiamare. “Ehi!”

Riconobbe la voce di uno degli uomini di Le Chiffre, morire se anche loro l’avrebbero mai chiamato per nome.

“Il capo ha dato istruzioni di riportarti a casa,” l’uomo fece suonare la frase come maliziosa. Forse non lo era, Jack era troppo stanco per esserne certo, ma gli sembrò come l’ennesima insinuazione.

_Il capo si è divertito, ora riportiamo a casa il giocattolo._

Jack scosse la testa e comunque si rassegnò al fatto che l’ordine era partito da Le Chiffre e che quindi non aveva ragione di contestarlo. Se l’uomo lo voleva fuori di casa, fuori sarebbe andato.

“Ok, andiamo, sono pronto,” Jack si avviò alla porta mentre l’altro uomo lo guardava con la faccia di uno che si era aspettato un sacco di proteste in più.

 

Non poteva avercela con Le Chiffre, si disse Jack nei giorni seguenti.

L’alcol aveva giocato la sua parte in quella serata e se l’uomo non ricordava ciò che era successo dopo non poteva fargliene una colpa.

E se lo ricordava e fingeva il contrario… Beh, quello era Le Chiffre, non poteva fargliene una colpa comunque. Lui stesso aveva pensato che quel lato di lui era sconosciuto e indifeso, evidentemente all’uomo piaceva tenerlo nascosto e lui non aveva titoli per rammaricarsene.

Quando lo sentì la volta successiva per il nuovo appuntamento fu come se nulla fosse successo.

Arrivò alla villa come ogni volta e si cambiò nel camerino come ogni volta.

Solo all’uscita Le Chiffre lo informò, “Non stiamo uscendo, questa volta l’incontro è qui a casa mia. Gli ospiti arriveranno tra poco.”

Jack non obiettò, ma qualcosa lo irritò e quando cominciò a capire cos’era ormai era tardi e gli ospiti erano già pronti alla serata alla quale erano stati invitati. Jack, come fosse appena ritornato ai primi tempi, si limitò a sorridere ed essere carino. Ma a differenza di quel primo periodo non rimase in silenzio.

E la serata non solo fu la più serena e piacevole delle ultime settimane, per Jack, ma fu anche un successo per gli ospiti. Mentre Le Chiffre elencava numeri e perlopiù usava termini incomprensibili con parte delle persone al tavolo, quella con cui probabilmente aveva affari in corso, Jack si trovò perfettamente a suo agio con la restante parte.

Fu servito ottimo cibo mentre piacevole musica faceva da sottofondo. In più di un’occasione uno degli ospiti espresse il desiderio di un certo tipo di cocktail e Jack fece del suo meglio per ricordare le basi da barman apprese nel corso della sua carriera al Bijou.

Quando anche l’ultimo ospite lasciò casa, Le Chiffre, ora privo di giacca e all’apparenza quasi trasandato con le maniche della camicia arrotolate al gomito, si voltò verso di lui per dire, “L’affare è concluso. Uno dei più promettenti a lungo termine, era…”

“Tu non hai notato niente che non andava in tutto questo, vero?” chiese Jack interrompendolo. E non avrebbe voluto, l’uomo era di buon umore e stava anche chiacchierando, ma le cose non funzionavano così.

Le Chiffre aggrottò la fronte, “Francamente… No.”

Era quello il problema. Neanche Jack aveva notato qualcosa che non andava.

“Tutte queste scene finte,” Jack si strinse nelle spalle, “Prima mi vuoi attorno per far credere che sia una specie di tua proprietà, adesso siamo una famigliola felice…”

“Non intendevo certo farti entrare nella mia famiglia,” ribatté Le Chiffre.

“Credimi, lo so,” disse Jack, “Ma visto che ho dovuto trascorrere la serata a cercare modi per non chiamarti per nome, visto che non posso farlo, e che non è normale per l’idea che volevi dare di noi due come una coppia affiatata, preferirei continuare con il gioco dell’escort pagato, così non mi confondo.”

“Fammi capire… Ti dà fastidio che ti abbia invitato a questa serata per parteciparvi come chiunque altro?”

“Non l’hai fatto!” sbottò Jack, “Mi hai chiamato per lavoro e se devo interpretare una parte diversa da quella che mi hai affibbiato fino ad ora gradirei almeno che mi avvertissi prima.”

“Ok,” ribatté l’uomo, “Lo terrò presente.” Era tanto serio che Jack sentì la soggezione dei primi tempi al suo cospetto.

“Dimmi solo una cosa, puoi?” domandò Jack.

Le Chiffre non gli diede il permesso di chiedere, ma a Jack non importava più. C’era un accordo tra loro che andava al di là delle questioni. Erano come soci in affari che continuano a collaborare anche nella tempesta.

“Perché ti fa tanto schifo il tuo nome? Perché non lo si può utilizzare, eh?”

Vide l’uomo tentennare, distogliendo lo sguardo. Come se fosse restio a rispondere ma allo stesso tempo sentisse di doverlo fare. Quel breve attimo di influenza su di lui piacque a Jack.

“Il nome non ha importanza, siamo tutti numeri,” rispose Le Chiffre infine.

“Nume...?” Jack si bloccò in riflessione, “Numeri?” ripeté poi, “Le Chiffre… Per questo ti fai chiamare così? Perché sei un numero?”

Di nuovo silenzio dall’altra parte, stavolta ostinato.

“D’accordo,” gli concesse Jack con un gesto della mano, “Tieniti le tue convinzioni. Ti considererò un numero anch’io.”

Era arrivato lì in auto e non aveva bisogno di attendere che qualcuno lo riportasse a casa. Passò accanto a Le Chiffre e aprì la porta per andarsene.

“Tutto il tempo e i soldi che sprechi nelle farse… Non credo faticheresti a trovare qualcuno che stia con te davvero. Senza bisogno di recitare. Ma per te dev’essere troppo impegnativo qualcuno del genere.”

Gli occhi dell’uomo non smisero per un secondo di trapassarlo come spilli. Doveva aver detto qualcosa che l’aveva colpito. O irritato.

Prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle Jack disse, “Alla prossima, sarò puntuale come sempre,” riferendosi ad un appuntamento già stabilito tra loro, a significare il fatto che quanto accaduto quella sera non cambiava gli accordi.

Salì in macchina e guidò fino a casa sua con la sgradevole compagnia di una sensazione ben precisa.

Si sentiva un ipocrita.

Il fastidio che gli era derivato da quella serata era tutto racchiuso nell’averla trovata piacevole.

Perché doveva essere così stupido da farsi fregare dai sentimenti?

Gli era piaciuto far finta di essere il suo compagno, gli era piaciuto come l’aveva guardato la gente a tavola, come un suo pari, ma soprattutto gli era piaciuto il ruolo perché non aveva dovuto sforzarsi in nessun modo di interpretarlo.

Gli era venuto spontaneo perfino gironzolare per casa come se quel posto fosse stato suo, gli era piaciuto parlare con gli altri con tutta quella naturalezza.

Ed era arrabbiato con se stesso per quello. Il lavoro non sarebbe durato per sempre, ma se i sentimenti fossero rimasti per lui sarebbero stati problemi seri. 


	5. Chapter 5

Con Le Chiffre era possibile chiudere un discorso e non riaprirlo più a quanto pareva.

L’uomo non aveva disdetto l’appuntamento già stabilito e, anzi, ne aveva fissati altri due che si erano rivelati tranquilli eventi che Jack poteva definire _routine_ , vista la quantità a cui avevano già partecipato.

Quindi l’uomo non serbava rancore e non aveva considerato offensive le sue parole di qualche sera prima. Del resto Jack non era un bambino e non voleva passare per tale; se aveva commenti da fare li avrebbe fatti, apposta aveva atteso l’uscita di tutti gli ospiti.

Si stavano dirigendo a qualcosa di diverso stavolta; l’invito di un ambasciatore. Jack non si informava neanche più, le conoscenze di Le Chiffre erano troppe. Era per quella sera, ma nella stessa città era previsto anche un incontro di boxe a cui Le Chiffre avrebbe assistito. Quello la sera successiva.

Per la prima volta si trattava di presenziare a due eventi diversi nel giro di due giorni senza avere il tempo di ritornare a casa e, anzi, senza che ce ne fosse la necessità; fermarsi nell’albergo più lussuoso e caro del posto per Le Chiffre era cosa preferibile. Lo sfoggio faceva parte della sua natura quanto l’indossare abiti completamente neri.

Aveva prenotato l’attico, Jack non aveva avuto alcun dubbio.

“La tua parte di stanza è quella,” gli indicò Le Chiffre quando il giovane che li aveva accompagnati ricevette la sua mancia e si dileguò.

L’uomo aprì una doppia porta rivelando un’altra enorme stanza identica a quella in cui si trovavano. Jack non doveva far altro che chiudersi lì dentro e avrebbe avuto un appartamento, perché quella era l’ampiezza, tutto per sé.

“Ok…” annuì Jack portando la sua valigia al di là della porta. “Devi darmi disposizioni per la serata?”

Le Chiffre scosse la testa, piegò la bocca all’ingiù, “Direi di no. Anche l’abito, scegli tu,” gli chiuse la porta in faccia, poi diede due mandate alla chiave dalla sua parte.

“Perfetto,” bisbigliò Jack, “Sono io che non posso andare in camera sua, praticamente.”

Fece un giro della stanza a bocca aperta, dal balcone al bagno, al grande letto matrimoniale. Si fermò solo a borbottare, “Tranquillo che di venire nella tua stanza non me ne frega niente. Guarda che roba…”

Consumò parte del contenuto del frigo sapendo che se Le Chiffre si fosse risentito avrebbe semplicemente sottratto il costo dal suo compenso. Poco importava, stava guadagnando bene ormai.

Passò dal letto, alla doccia, e di nuovo al letto, davanti alla tele a fare zapping.

Fu quando spense la tele che udì provenire dalla stanza di Le Chiffre un sommesso brusio. Volò giù dal letto e si attaccò alla porta di mezzo con l’orecchio. Solo in parte stringendosi la mano per la dimostrazione di menefreghismo che stava dando nei confronti di quanto succedeva nella stanza accanto.

La voce dell’uomo era inconfondibile per Jack, di quella era certo. L’altra gli sembrava di averla già sentita, ma non ricordava dove. E mentre tentava di farlo la conversazione si interrupe senza che lui potesse cogliere molto, solo qualche risata qui e lì e un paio di parole inutili tipo _forse_ e _possibile_.

La porta di Le Chiffre si aprì e richiuse nel corso dei saluti di commiato e poi Jack non udì altro.

Un po’ le risate lo avevano infastidito. Le Chiffre rideva poco. E le poche volte in cui rideva Jack voleva essere presente.

Che considerazione idiota.

 

La sua scelta del colore del completo e degli accessori da abbinare doveva essere stata apprezzata, perché Le Chiffre non se ne lamentò. Si incontrarono fuori dalle loro rispettive camere; Le Chiffre non aveva aperto la porta di mezzo neanche una volta nel corso della giornata.

La villa dell’ambasciatore rivaleggiava tranquillamente con quella di Le Chiffre.

A differenza di Le Chiffre però l’uomo aveva zero stile; trattava in modo orrendo quella che lui chiamava servitù e non parlava d’altro che di ciò che possedeva.

Jack sentì Le Chiffre rivolgersi a lui in svariate occasioni durante la serata e lo osservò, spesso da lontano, nelle movenze e nei gesti rapportarsi con l’ambasciatore.

Pur provenendo dallo stesso mondo, e in qualche modo facendo la stessa vita, sembravano lontani anni luce.

La serata non sarebbe potuta essere più lunga. Al termine Jack salì sulla loro auto con un sospiro di sollievo commentando tra sé e sé che in quel caso i suoi soldi se li era guadagnati semplicemente stando zitto ed essendo carino, quello se lo concedeva.

Aggrottò la fronte forse per la prima volta capendo cosa aveva sempre inteso Le Chiffre con quella frase. Certe volte stare zitti ed essere carini era l’unico modo per sopravvivere ad eventi in cui avresti preferito strozzare ogni singolo partecipante.

Nessuno costringeva Le Chiffre o chiunque altro a fare quella vita, vero, ma se c’eri dentro e se volevi farti strada coi tuoi affari bisognava fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

Quello che aveva fatto lui al Bijou per anni, no? Aveva atteso come uno scorpione il momento per pungere Vin sulla schiena e caso voleva che quel momento non fosse mai arrivato in quel lasso di tempo. Ma nel frattempo lui aveva stretto i denti e fatto il suo lavoro anche se era stata dura e non era quello che avrebbe voluto fare.

Jack voleva seriamente intavolare una discussione con l’uomo su questa sua realizzazione, ma si accorse che erano già all’hotel e che Le Chiffre non aveva intenzione di fare altro se non andare in camera.

“Non vuoi bere qualcosa al bar? Fare due chiacchiere con qualcuno che non ti elenca i suoi possedimenti terrieri?” offrì Jack.

Le Chiffre abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, “No, grazie, ho un impegno.”

Jack raddrizzò la schiena, si morsicò un labbro e ricordò la voce estranea nella stanza di Le Chiffre quel pomeriggio. Scartò l’idea che dovesse essere per forza legata all’impegno di Le Chiffre, magari l’uomo era impegnato da solo.

Tutto ciò accadde nella sua testa nel giro di pochi secondi in cui Le Chiffre rimase a guardarlo boccheggiare in cerca di una risposta.

“Oh… O-Ok,” balbettare era sicuramente un buon modo per dare l’impressione all’uomo che la notizia non l’avesse affatto colpito.

L’aveva colpito eccome, in realtà, e lo stesso Jack fu sconcertato dall’intensità della sua irritazione.

Lui era lì per quale motivo e pagato per cosa se poi Le Chiffre aveva impegni che non prevedevano la sua presenza?

“Anzi, dovresti cortesemente informare il ragazzo alla reception, quello che ci ha accompagnato in camera questa mattina, che può salire da me fra mezz’ora,” gli disse Le Chiffre, “Poi sei congedato per questa sera.”

L’uomo salì sull’ascensore lasciandolo lì alla sua mansione da svolgere.

E Jack si ricordò in quel momento dove aveva già sentito la voce in camera di Le Chiffre quel pomeriggio; il ragazzo dello staff dell’hotel, quello giovane, doveva essere tornato nel pomeriggio a portare qualcosa a Le Chiffre e doveva essersi fermato a parlare.

E parlando evidentemente erano state fatte proposte.

Da una parte o dall’altra.

Aveva i pugni stretti mentre camminava verso la reception. Puntava il ragazzo per una sorta di riflesso condizionato, perché Le Chiffre gli aveva detto di andare da lui, ma si bloccò presto a pochi passi dall’ascensore e tornò indietro. Premette il pulsante quasi prendendolo a schiaffi. E lo premette ancora senza alcun motivo convinto che avrebbe accelerato la sua discesa a chiamarlo ripetutamente.

Il viaggio in salita chiuso nel parallelepipedo non calmò la sua rabbia, né la sua voglia di prendere a pugni qualcosa. Si scatenò contro la porta di Le Chiffre non appena ce l’ebbe davanti.

L’uomo aprì con una faccia furiosa ancora prima di sapere che fosse lui. “Sei impazzito?” urlò.

Jack si freddò, nel panico. Qual sarebbe stata la sua scusa per quella reazione?

“Quindi sei arrivato a questo? Paghi anche per questo?” Jack decise di giocare sporco e bluffare. Un giocatore di poker avrebbe apprezzato il suo tentativo di sembrare indignato per la motivazione giusta. “Non avevi detto che non sfruttavi la prostituzione? Ora chiedi ad un ragazzo di salire a farti compagnia per fargli arrotondare lo stipendio?”

Le sopracciglia dell’uomo scattarono all’insù, quell’occhio grigio ebbe un guizzo, “Stiamo parlando della stessa persona?” domandò Le Chiffre, “Perché credo che tu stia confondendo James con te stesso.”

James.

Bastardo, in tre mesi lui non era mai stato chiamato per nome. Invece il nome del ragazzo alla reception visto una volta sola se lo ricordava.

“Ti sarebbe piaciuto, eh?” disse Jack, “Ti dà tanto fastidio che io sia l’unico che di fronte ai tuoi soldi non perde la dignità?”

Le Chiffre scosse la testa, “Il sesso non è mai stato una richiesta. Non è mai stato parte dell’accordo. Quale dignità dovevi perdere, a parte quella persa a far credere a chiunque che era esattamente ciò che facevi per me?”

Jack deglutì a vuoto. La rabbia si trasformò in qualcosa di strano alla bocca dello stomaco. Qualcosa di simile all’umiliazione di essere stato smentito a parole e a quella di non avere più nulla a cui appigliarsi se non proprio la perdita della dignità di cui parlava prima.

Non si spostò dalla porta nonostante non ci fosse più nulla da aggiungere a quanto detto da Le Chiffre. Nonostante con tutta probabilità quella era la punizione per la discussione di qualche sera prima. L’uomo doveva aver capito di lui più di quanto lui aveva capito di se stesso.

“Troppo impegnative le relazioni vere per me, ricordi?” Le Chiffre ripeté le sue stesse parole di accusa e Jack ebbe conferma della sensazione che quella fosse una vendetta. “E mi spiace che tu non sia disponibile, devo essere sincero,” aggiunse Le Chiffre.

Bastò restare zitto, essere carino e non muoversi di un passo.

A Jack bastò quello.

Le Chiffre lo afferrò per il risvolto della giacca e lo trascinò dentro la stanza. Chiuse la porta e lo bloccò contro col suo peso. Avvicinò la bocca alla sua, con le mani scese a prenderlo per i polsi.

“Scommetto tutti i miei soldi sul fatto che sei qui per prendere il posto di James,” mormorò Le Chiffre. “Ho vinto o ho perso?”

Jack non seppe quantificare quanti secondi passarono, ma per lui fu tutto molto rapido; si sporse e appoggiò la bocca su quella dell’uomo. Prese un lungo respiro, perché gli sembrava di non avere aria a sufficienza, e solo allora schiuse le labbra per leccarlo. L’uomo rispose meravigliosamente, da fargli perdere la testa. Fu un interminabile momento in cui comunicarono attraverso versi d’apprezzamento, il respiro smorzato da ogni volta che la sua lingua toccava quella dell’uomo o quella dell’uomo lo accarezzava sul palato.

Non aveva avuto mai dubbi sul fatto che l’uomo gli piaceva, eppure quelle erano scintille che Jack non si era immaginato. Aveva dimenticato le premesse e le motivazioni per cui si era presentato lì furioso, niente era poi così grave se quella bocca era capace di farlo sentire così.

Le Chiffre si allontanò di poco solo per guardarlo, “Sembri sfinito senza neanche avere cominciato,” mormorò. Gli succhiò un labbro. “Sono curioso di vedere come sarai dopo.”

Gli succhiò l’altro labbro, lo leccò. Jack era davvero intontito dal solo fatto che l’uomo non stava facendo altro che passargli la lingua sulla bocca. E non c’era nulla che non gli piacesse, dal sapore, al modo in cui premeva sulla sua pelle, alla consistenza che aveva nella sua bocca.

Aprì la sua sperando che l’uomo cogliesse l’invito a baciarlo di nuovo in modo da dargli la possibilità di succhiarla ancora. Quando fu accontentato, Jack si lasciò andare all’ennesimo mugolio soddisfatto.

Le Chiffre gli accarezzò i capelli. Con la fronte contro la sua ansimò, “Vediamo se la tua è stata una saggia decisione.”  

Voleva rispondergli qualcosa di secco e brillante. Non fece nulla del genere. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò spostare dalla porta al centro della stanza. Le Chiffre lo tirò a sé e con un gesto secco gli fece passare la giacca al di là delle spalle. Con le braccia costrette, Jack rimase in balia delle mani dell’uomo.

Lo toccava dappertutto, Le Chiffre regalava vere e proprie carezze nonostante fossero ancora vestiti. E continuava a baciarlo.

Gli era capitato spesso di pensare che l’uomo era affascinante e che lo attraeva, ma non gli era mai successo di spendere del tempo ad immaginare come sarebbe potuto essere con lui, a cosa avrebbe fatto, detto, a quali sarebbero state le sue inclinazioni.

E non gli importava. Ora che ci pensava poteva essere qualunque cosa, Le Chiffre possedeva un’aura minacciosa, oltre ad essere eccentrico all’inverosimile, e a Jack non importava.

Spinto dall’uomo si ritrovò a camminare all’indietro, fino alla porta divisoria, quella che dava sulla sua camera. Le Chiffre fece scattare la serratura e lo spinse dentro.

Certo, il suo letto era lì a portata di mano.

Un altro lungo bacio sulle labbra che lasciò Jack stordito, la punta della lingua dell’uomo che passando gli sollevava il labbro superiore e gli sfiorava il naso. Poi cominciò a spogliarlo, rapido.

Dove non riusciva ad essere rapido Le Chiffre tirava e strappava. Tanto gli abiti erano suoi, poteva farne un po’ ciò che voleva. A Jack passò per la testa che più o meno poteva essere la stessa idea che l’uomo aveva di lui, un suo dipendente quindi una specie di sua proprietà.

Non era così, ma gli voleva lasciare quella convinzione per quel momento.

Forse quello era lo stesso trattamento che sarebbe stato riservato a James se lui non si fosse intromesso.

Beh, l’aveva fatto e con Le Chiffre c’era lui lì adesso, ed era piuttosto certo che l’uomo stesse gradendo la sua presenza più di quanto avrebbe gradito quella dell’altro.

I suoi vestiti finirono ai loro piedi. Le Chiffre riprese ad accarezzarlo e senza gli indumenti di mezzo Jack scoprì che il dappertutto di prima non aveva grande significato. Le mani dell’uomo lo sollevarono afferrandolo sotto i glutei, passarono sulla schiena, davanti sull’addome per poi scendere in basso ad afferrarlo.

Jack si limitava a trattenerlo per la nuca, con un pugno stretto nei suoi capelli, perché l’uomo non smettesse di baciarlo mentre lo toccava. Una cosa che non gli riuscì a lungo; Le Chiffre si divincolò, lo alzò di peso un’altra volta e lo buttò sul letto.

“Spogliati,” disse Jack guardandolo dal basso. Gli abiti solo leggermente disordinati, gli occhi socchiusi, la lingua che passava lenta sul labbro inferiore mentre lo guardava. Sì, Jack era proprio dove voleva essere e non vedeva l’ora di scoprire come avrebbero proseguito.

Come da tradizione Le Chiffre non fece quanto richiestogli, si sdraiò su di lui così com’era, camicia, pantaloni e perfino cravatta neri, e ricominciò a baciarlo.

Non che a Jack dispiacesse.

Lo avvolse tra le braccia e sfilò un lembo di camicia dai pantaloni. Quando fece per infilarci la mano sotto, l’uomo scese verso il basso levandogli la pelle da sotto le dita.

Jack roteò gli occhi in esasperazione, prima, e in delizia dopo. La bocca dell’uomo, che l’aveva baciato da fargli perdere il senno, lo stava ora mordicchiando ed esplorando nel resto del corpo.

Continuava a non avere una chiara idea su quello che l’uomo voleva fare o fargli fare, sospettava ci fossero delle mansioni anche per lui, ma la cura e la dedizione che Le Chiffre stava riservando ad ogni parte del suo corpo non prevedeva molto altro che stare sdraiato a godere. E probabile che il termine fosse corretto alla lettera.

“Jean… Fermati,” riuscì ad ansimare quando l’uomo lo lasciò dopo averlo succhiato fino a portarlo al limite. “Sto per venire.”

“Non vedo il problema.”

“Tu non lo vedi, eh?” mormorò Jack con una risatina.

“Voltati.”

Jack sollevò il capo per guardare l’uomo. Ci mise un attimo di troppo ad eseguire l’ordine, così Le Chiffre infilò una mano sotto al suo fianco spingendolo a girarsi sulla pancia.

E la meravigliosa tortura ricominciò.

Baci e carezze sulla schiena, sui glutei, sulle gambe. E morsi. Morsi leggeri soprattutto dove la carne era più morbida. C’erano zone del suo corpo che nemmeno immaginava potessero regalare quel tipo di brivido se stimolate.

Come prima, Le Chiffre non trascurò nulla.

Jack perse il senso del tempo quando l’uomo si inserì fra le sue gambe e, dio, con la bocca e la lingua, con baci e carezze di nuovo lo lasciò stordito. Dovette afferrare un cuscino e soffocarci dentro i gemiti più rumorosi. Ma era piuttosto sicuro di non essere stato esattamente in silenzio nell’ultima mezz’ora.

Stava per dirgli che non ce la faceva più, ma non appena Le Chiffre si mise in ginocchio sul materasso ne sentì subito la mancanza.

Quelle attenzioni erano intossicanti; Jack sarebbe rimasto sdraiato lì sotto a vita a dispetto del fatto che era talmente eccitato e sensibile che gli sarebbe bastato molto poco per venire.

Staccò la bocca dal cuscino, “Dove sei finito? Stai scattando foto?” mormorò.

Le Chiffre si spostò da un ginocchio all’altro, sbuffò, “Mh… Un’idea davvero interessante.”

Jack rise. Ancora confuso e languido accolse con un altro mormorio soddisfatto l’uomo che si sdraiò alle sue spalle. Non era certo che indossasse ancora la cravatta, ma la camicia era chiusa, sentiva la fila di bottoni premere sulla sua schiena. E i pantaloni sul retro delle sue cosce. L’unica zona in cui la loro pelle si incontrava era quella centrale e a Jack venne da ridere.

“Non potresti abbandonare il lutto in questo momento?” gli chiese Jack voltando un po’ il viso. Allungò una mano dietro a toccare lì dove ancora lo coprivano i pantaloni.

“Questo…” ansimò l’uomo, “Non ha nulla a che fare col lutto,” si premette contro di lui stringendolo forte, mosse le anche accentuando così quell’unico contatto tra i loro corpi.

Jack annuì, “Ok… Non hai tutti i torti. Tieni i vestiti.”

Le Chiffre lo baciò su una spalla. “Allarga le gambe,” gli sussurrò all’orecchio accompagnando le parole con una lieve spinta della mano sulla sua coscia. La frase stessa e la voce grave dell’uomo lo fecero rabbrividire.

Si sorprese alla facilità con cui l’uomo lo penetrò. Sussultò ma non per dolore; anzi, forse più che facile l’invasione fu piacevole.

L’uomo era lento, attento, faceva l’amore un po’ con la stessa meticolosità che usava nella vita e negli affari.

“Jean… Dio, dio…” Jack strinse tra le dita il cuscino, “Ti prego…”

Aveva sentito parlare di arte amatoria nella sua vita, ma non immaginava che l’espressione avesse davvero rappresentanza. Men che meno che lui avrebbe incontrato quella rappresentanza.

L’uomo gli disse qualcosa all’orecchio, in una lingua che non riconobbe, e cominciò a muoversi.

“Oh sì,” gemette Jack alle prime spinte, “Sì sì…”

Aveva la sensazione di essere immerso nel piacere, tutto.

Tutto il suo corpo stava godendo, reso elettrico dalla lunga preparazione.

Anche quando Le Chiffre si mosse più rapido, tanto da togliergli il fiato, Jack si perse nella frenesia del momento troppo pronto a raggiungere il piacere per accorgersi se ci fosse o meno del dolore.

Le Chiffre lo accarezzò sussurrandogli parole roche, inframmezzate da respiri e versi di piacere. Jack lo sentì venire e la soddisfazione che provò alla sola idea fu più grande del piacere fisico che sopraggiunse poco dopo.

Ci vollero ad entrambi minuti per riprendersi; a Jack non capitava di avere un incontro del genere, così poco probabile, spontaneo e conclusosi in modo spettacolare, da tempo. Già perché non era tanto l’aver fatto sesso con Le Chiffre, quanto che fosse stato incredibile.

Con tutti i difetti che aveva l’uomo non avrebbe mai pensato di accordargli invece questo immenso pregio. Al di là del piacere fisico, non poteva dire di essere mai stato con qualcuno più accorto e prodigo di attenzioni di Le Chiffre, e quello era l’uomo che l’aveva assunto con l’idea che lui stesse al suo fianco zitto e carino.

Forse, a voler essere sinceri, quella regola di Le Chiffre non era mai stata davvero messa in atto.

“Ehi…” mormorò Jack. Gli diede un colpetto col gomito. “Niente inalatore nonostante tutto.”

La risata che l’uomo gli soffiò sulla nuca fu gradevole, un momento intimo come quello sulla poltrona, solo che questa volta non c’era l’alcol a rovinarne il ricordo.

Jack si fece serio.

Chissà se quanto appena successo sarebbe stato un altro ricordo. Chissà se quello era l’ampliamento momentaneo del loro accordo o se era qualcos’altro.

Chissà se avrebbero smesso di vedersi.

O se Le Chiffre gli avrebbe chiesto di aggiungere quello sul contratto.

Non era sicuro che l’idea fosse accettabile.

Ora come ora aveva un mucchio di risposte da darsi alle domande che si faceva sui suoi sentimenti, ma non si sarebbe fasciato la testa prima del tempo.

Intanto era ancora piena notte e loro erano lì insieme.

“James sarà dispiaciuto,” commentò Le Chiffre all’improvviso.

“Già,” Jack si mostrò partecipe, “Ne ha motivo,” voltò il viso verso l’uomo, “Vuoi chiamarlo?”

L’occhio grigio, l’unico che Jack riusciva ad intravedere, scintillò divertito.

“Ma sono convinto che ti sia passata la voglia di chiamarlo,” aggiunse voltandosi di nuovo. Sempre che l’intenzione ci fosse mai stata. Jack aveva il mezzo sospetto che James avesse giocato la sua parte col solo essere nominato e niente di più.

Le Chiffre si mosse sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio che li aveva tenuti legati fino a quel momento. Jack giurò su se stesso che se l’uomo avesse fatto anche solo la scena di andare a chiamare James l’avrebbe preso a testate.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio non resistette più e lo guardò per vedere cosa stesse facendo.

Le Chiffre era intento a slacciarsi la camicia. Interessato, Jack si girò sulla schiena e si puntellò sui gomiti per seguire la scena.

L’uomo lasciò la camicia aperta e sollevò il busto per levarsi pantaloni e boxer. Li lanciò giù dal letto. Tolse la camicia e gettò anche quella lontano.

Senza ulteriori parole, infine, si sdraiò di nuovo su di lui e ricominciò a baciarlo.

 

Jack si svegliò il mattino dopo con braccia e gambe larghe ad occupare tutto lo spazio nel letto.

Il lenzuolo leggero era finito appallottolato in fondo al letto, come se qualcuno l’avesse messo lì apposta.

E quel qualcuno non sembrava essere nei dintorni.

Sollevò il capo con una smorfia; se fosse stato reduce da una sbronza sarebbe stato più reattivo. Teneva a stento gli occhi aperti, ma si alzò per vedere che fine avesse fatto Le Chiffre.

Lo scoprì due secondi dopo, quando gli finì sott’occhio il bigliettino scribacchiato dall’uomo.

_Ritorna pure a casa, la Limousine ti aspetta giù a qualsiasi ora. LC_

Prima scoppiò a ridere per le iniziali usate.

“Idiota,” mormorò.

Poi accartocciò il biglietto e lo scagliò contro il muro, manco fosse stato un lanciatore sul monte di lancio.

Neanche fece colazione. Si vestì, buttò in giro tutti gli abiti in modo che Le Chiffre dovesse rifarsi la valigia con un po’ di fatica e scese a prendere l’auto che lo riaccompagnò a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Non aveva più insulti da rivolgere a Le Chiffre.

Aveva trascorso tutto il pomeriggio ad inveire contro di lui e adesso era passato dalla rabbia all’agitazione.

L’uomo era ancora lì ad assistere all’incontro, senza di lui. L’aveva mandato a casa. Dopo quella notte trascorsa insieme.

Significava che non voleva più averlo tra i piedi?

Se l’idiota si aspettava di essere lasciato in pace si sbagliava di grosso, se si aspettava che lui se ne sarebbe stato zitto e…

La Limousine era di nuovo parcheggiata sotto casa sua. Jack si precipitò in strada senza attendere di essere chiamato. Per un attimo ipotizzò che Le Chiffre l’avesse fatto richiamare per l’incontro di boxe, che si fosse pentito di averlo mandato a casa.

Ma dopo dieci minuti di viaggio si accorse che erano diretti alla villa.

 

Entrò in casa sbraitando, “Ma chi ti credi di essere?”

L’uomo non era nella stanza e Jack pensò di essere stato portato lì senza motivo, che Le Chiffre fosse ancora lontano alla sua serata. Poi vide la porta della stanza armadio socchiusa.

La spalancò e trovò l’uomo proprio accanto al camerino che di solito usava lui.

Jack lo raggiunse puntandogli un dito contro, “Che diavolo ti passa per quella testaccia?”

Le Chiffre lo afferrò per lo scollo a V della camicia e lo trascinò nel camerino.

Quello che Jack voleva urlargli dietro, gli insulti che si era preparato, furono come momentaneamente spazzati via da un remake discreto, non fosse stato per il pavimento scomodo, di quanto accaduto solo la sera prima.

La passione con cui l’uomo lo accolse lo trascinò in un tornado e per diverso tempo non ci furono che suoni inarticolati di piacere e mormorii e parole sussurrate contro la pelle.

Nessun insulto, no.

Sdraiato sopra ai vestiti sentiva meno il freddo del pavimento, ma quel pezzo di gamba scoperto lo fece rabbrividire, così lo tirò su e lo appoggiò sul ginocchio di Le Chiffre.

“Sei pazzo o agisci al solo scopo di risultare stronzo?” chiese Jack. Un braccio sugli occhi perché la luce del camerino era accesa e disturbava.

“Devi essere più preciso.”

“Ti eccita poter lasciare una persona in camera e rispedirla a casa come fosse un pacco postale solo perché sei cosa… Ricco? Puoi permettertelo?”

“Non credevo fosse un problema, avevo già deciso di non assistere all’incontro e ti ho mandato a casa prima perché non ti annoiassi, avevo delle commissioni da fare,” ribatté Le Chiffre.

“Oh, cavoli,” Jack tolse il braccio dal viso, sollevò il busto, “Guarda quanta parlantina hai tirato fuori che potevi usare stamattina invece di rispedirmi a casa come un pacco postale!” alzò la voce nell’ultima frase.

L’uomo non si scompose. “Ti ho scritto un biglietto.”

“Grazie di niente.”

“Mi dispiaceva svegliarti, eri… Molto addormentato,” commentò con un cenno compiaciuto. Sollevò un angolo della bocca.

Forse Jack doveva semplicemente rinunciare a capire come ragionava quell’uomo. Si rimise sdraiato scuotendo il capo.

“Quanto ci hai messo a rifare la valigia?” chiese Jack dopo un po’, ridacchiando.

“Infantile,” disse Le Chiffre, “Ed inutile. Ho lasciato tutto lì. Non ho tempo da perdere.”

“Sei uno snob,” ribatté Jack, “Snob e stronzo.”

“Licenziati.”

“Ti piacerebbe…” disse Jack, “Ho bisogno del lavoro, sai, per colpa di qualcuno ho perso quello che avevo prima.”

“Sì, e quel qualcuno è il tuo ex datore di lavoro,” ribatté pronto Le Chiffre, “E ti dispiace così tanto che del ristorante non chiedi mai.”

Accidenti se era vero.

Jack aveva completamente rimosso il motivo principale per cui lui lavorava per Le Chiffre. Da un po’ di tempo era stato messo di fronte ad una vita migliore di quella che gli si prospettava come cuoco al Bijou ed era stato totalmente assorbito.

“Allora potrei chiederti… Del ristorante,” disse Jack, “Magari a cena,” azzardò, “Avevo promesso di cucinare per te…” sperò che il suo fare il vago non venisse letto come una sorta di obbligo da ottemperare, ma nemmeno al contrario, come il timore di ricevere un _no_ come risposta.

E, beh, era il secondo ovviamente.

“Dirò al cuoco di prendersi la serata e lasciarti libera la cucina allora,” rispose Le Chiffre.

“Puoi dire al cuoco di prendersi la serata, ma la tua cucina non mi serve. Se ti invito a cena sei tu che vieni a casa mia,” Jack fu categorico.

E l’uomo dovette avvertirlo, perché si girò a guadarlo con un sopracciglio sollevato, ma allo stesso tempo rispose, “Come vuoi.”

Poi aggiunse, “Se pensi che al tuo tavolo ci stiano due persone…”

Jack roteò gli occhi esageratamente spazientito, ma cercò di fare mente locale su quante volte aveva usato quel tavolo in compagnia di altre persone.

Forse Le Chiffre in pochi minuti si era fatto un’idea di casa Ganzer più chiara della sua.

 

Non si aspettava di essere così nervoso ai fornelli, molto più di quanto fosse mai stato al Bijou, ma si perdonò perché cucinare per un singolo metteva molta più pressione che accontentare i clienti nascosto nella cucina di un ristorante. Quello l’aveva imparato fin dai tempi in cui aveva cominciato a cucinare per i suoi genitori e ad ogni minima critica era rimasto deluso.

Le critiche di Le Chiffre sarebbero state mille volte peggio.

Perché volesse fare bella figura con lui era ovvio; da tempo desiderava mostrare all’uomo che non era un buono a nulla e che c’era una cosa che sapeva fare bene.

Quella era la sua partita a poker, la sua partita a scacchi, il suo grosso affare concluso. Voleva pareggiare tutte le abilità di Le Chiffre con quello che lui sapeva fare ai fornelli.

E andare in giro a caccia di ingredienti quella mattina si era rivelato un’impresa. Fortuna che la sua testa poteva pensare a venti piatti diversi a seconda dei cibi che riusciva o non riusciva a trovare.

Era da tempo che non cucinava così, con una voglia pazza di compiacere, di vedere cosa sarebbe riuscito a tirare fuori dalle espressioni del suo commensale.

Per quanto non fosse una persona che si poteva definire altruista, quando si trattava del cibo per lui esisteva solo la condivisione. Se cucinava per gli altri allora era una buona giornata.

Era in momenti come quello che si rendeva conto che stare lontano dalla cucina gli era possibile per un certo periodo di tempo, limitato. Poi la smania si faceva sentire ed era un bene che adesso la stesse focalizzando tutta in quella cena. Ci teneva tanto e per la prima volta non per la sua carriera, ma solo per impressionare l’altra persona.

 

Un paio di colpi alla porta.

“È aperto!” urlò voltando la testa di un quarto.

Con uno straccio appeso alla tasca dei jeans, come d’abitudine, e una forchetta in mano, Jack lanciò un’occhiata a Le Chiffre che stava entrando in pantaloni e camicia neri. Senza cravatta, una giacca leggera, nera.

Jack scosse la testa sorridendo e tornando ai fornelli. “Sei in anticipo,” gli disse assaggiando la salsa.

“Cercherò di intrattenermi,” rispose l’uomo. Che non era per i saluti affettuosi evidentemente, e Jack non sapeva se esserne grato o meno, ma che era arrivato lì prima con tutta l’intenzione di stare a guardarlo, da quello che sembrava.

Infatti lo vide levarsi la giacca e accomodarsi su una sedia, dopo averla girata in sua direzione. Accavallò le gambe e appoggiò un gomito sulla tavola.

Jack fece andare gli occhi dai fornelli all’uomo un paio di volte, prima di decidere di tenerli su ciò che stava preparando.

Dio se distraeva…

“Allora…” cominciò Jack, “Come…?”

“No,” lo interruppe Le Chiffre, “Potrai fare le tue domande a cena, ora ho io qualcosa da chiederti.”

Anche se sorpreso e un tantino nervoso, Jack acconsentì roteando la forchetta in aria, “Prego.”

“Quando mi hai bloccato in mezzo alla strada, il giorno in cui sono venuto a vedere il ristorante, mi hai detto che eri disposto a qualunque cosa pur di averlo,” ricordò Le Chiffre. Nel tono di voce Jack avvertì compiacimento.

Ma l’uomo non proseguiva.

Jack sollevò le braccia, “Quindi?”

“Mi chiedevo in quante occasioni avessi messo in pratica questa tua filosofia prima di oggi,” terminò Le Chiffre.

Jack diede una rapida girata alla salsa, e un’occhiata all’arrosto nel forno.

“Chiedi quello che devi senza giocare a poker, Jean,” lo incalzò Jack.

“Sono certo che tu abbia cominciato a lavorare per me con la convinzione che ti avrei fatto fare qualcosa di illegale,” disse Le Chiffre, “Cos’eri abituato a fare per essere così tranquillo all’eventualità che ti chiedessi di commettere un crimine?”

“È un terzo grado e sto per scoprire che sei un poliziotto?” chiese Jack appoggiandosi al piano cottura, sfregò le labbra secche sulla spalla.

“Lavori per me da mesi e non penso di averti scatenato il minimo sospetto, quindi…” proseguì Le Chiffre, “Se sei corretto tu hai qualcosa da dire a me.”

Jack lo fissò per qualche secondo ma fu inutile. Cercare di leggere la sua espressione era un’impresa a poker, nella vita di tutti i giorni era del tutto impossibile.

“Quando sono arrivato qui non avevo nulla,” cominciò a raccontare Jack, “Così ho trovato questa donna, più grande di me, che si è occupata di tutto,” sollevò le sopracciglia, “E che non ha fatto molte questioni su che tipo di sentimento mi legasse a lei. Finché c’ero andava bene,” spense il fornello, appoggiò il fianco al bordo del mobile, “Subito dopo essere andato a vivere con lei ho scoperto che commerciava in opere d’arte rubate. L’ho aiutata a piazzare diversi pezzi.”

“Sei scappato dal tuo paese?” chiese Le Chiffre.

“Non dal mio paese, dalla mia famiglia,” rispose Jack.

“Abusiva?”

“No, ma una volta venuto a mancare mio zio ho perso l’unica parte di famiglia con cui avevo qualcosa in comune,” continuò Jack, “Se fossi rimasto sarei finito a fare quello che volevano loro e di certo non il cuoco.”

Ancora si trattenne dal dirgli che la cosa più difficile era stata separarsi da Jonathan. Ma non era quello il momento per parlare di lui.

L’uomo lo guardò negli occhi brevemente, ma non indagò oltre. Annuì, abbassò gli occhi per spolverarsi un ginocchio, “E dov’è adesso lei?” chiese.

“L’ultima volta che l’ho vista mi ha sbattuto fuori di casa perché voleva tornare col marito alcolizzato,” rispose Jack sinceramente. “E mi sono ritrovato a vivere in questo appartamento.”

Le Chiffre annuì di nuovo.

“Tutto qui?” domandò Jack, “Fine del terzo grado?”

“Ero curioso di sapere quanto mi avresti raccontato e quanto avresti omesso,” disse Le Chiffre, “Non hai fatto omissioni.”

“Sapevi già tutto?” chiese Jack.

“Certo, pensi che nella mia posizione potrei attorniarmi di persone di cui mi devo preoccupare?” ribatté Le Chiffre, “Non ho il tempo per quello.”

“Non sono qualcuno di cui preoccuparti?”

“Tu no. Forse la donna con cui vivevi, ma mi preoccuperei di lei quando e se necessario,” disse l’uomo.

Ok, non poteva risentirsi dei controlli che Le Chiffre aveva fatto su di lui, non li trovava campati per aria e se fosse stato al suo posto avrebbe agito allo stesso modo. Tuttavia Jack roteò gli occhi al soffitto, un gesto che sentiva avrebbe fatto sempre più spesso in presenza di Le Chiffre, perché l’uomo era la quintessenza dell’altezzosità.

E a lui piaceva anche per quello.

“E forse,” ricominciò Le Chiffre, “Dovrei piuttosto preoccuparmi del fatto che tendi a passare sopra a molte delle regole che ho stabilito.”

“Tipo?” Jack si avvicinò alla tavola portando piatti e posate.

“Tipo,” gli fece il verso Le Chiffre, “La decisione che hai preso d’accordo con te stesso di chiamarmi per nome.”

“Oh, taglia con le stronzate,” Jack appoggiò sul tavolo i piatti, “Dovrei chiamarti Le Chiffre mentre vengo? Cos’è, una tua perversione?”

L’uomo si morsicò le labbra nel chiaro tentativo di non cedere ad una risata. Lo aveva definito infantile per lo scherzo degli abiti sparsi sul pavimento e Jack si sentiva ancora più infantile ora a gioire di averlo fatto sorridere.

“Bene,” annuì Le Chiffre, “Allora perché non tenerla come eccezione solo per quando… Vieni?” ripeté il verbo guardandolo negli occhi.

“Perché sarebbe un peccato questa limitazione,” Jack tentò di usare la stessa voce suadente con risultati molto diversi, almeno alle sue orecchie. “Se devo chiamarti Le Chiffre anche adesso che scopiamo allora tu devi chiamarmi Le Chef Magnifique…”

Stavolta Le Chiffre rise.

“Ti voglio vedere in mezzo alla gente,” continuò Jack, “Anzi, quasi quasi preferisco questa nuova disposizione.”

“Vediamo se il nome che ti sei scelto ti si addice, allora,” disse Le Chiffre.

Jack gli fece segno di alzarsi. Sistemò quello che mancava sulla tavola e invitò l’uomo a prendere posto di fronte a lui per la cena.

“Sai cosa? Alla luce delle recenti scoperte sto considerando la possibilità che forse alcune delle situazioni in cui mi sono trovato lavorando per te non sono state del tutto… Genuine,” ipotizzò Jack, mentre con disinvoltura serviva il primo piatto all’uomo.

Le Chiffre si aprì il tovagliolo sulle gambe con un mezzo sorriso. Non rispose.

“Cosa mi ha concesso la tua fiducia, quindi? Dopo tutto quello che hai scoperto su di me…” tentò ancora Jack sedendosi.

“Oh, non hai la mia fiducia,” rispose svelto Le Chiffre, “Hai la mia completa attenzione e un lavoro alle mie dipendenze.”

“Ti ho riportato a casa vivo guidando un’auto che non avevo mai sentito nominare, stronzo,” disse Jack. “E comunque, già che ci siamo, stabiliamo le mie nuove mansioni perché di sicuro non mi faccio pagare per scopare.”

Le Chiffre assaggiò il primo boccone, si leccò le labbra, “Sono sicuro del fatto che non sarebbe stato un problema. Se te l’avessi chiesto fin dall’inizio avresti accettato di farmi da… Accompagnatore, in tutti i sensi, per soldi.”

“Le cose cambiano.”

“In base a cosa?” chiese l’uomo.

“In base al fatto che io ti piacevo tanto da non doverti neanche promettere sesso per ottenere qualcosa da te?” Jack la buttò sul narcisismo sperando di smorzare l’atmosfera. L’uomo aveva toccato punti piuttosto precisi. Era vero che all’inizio avrebbe accettato anche quello, pur di non essere allontanato dal Bijou. Era vero che Jack aveva trovato Le Chiffre talmente attraente che non sarebbe stata neanche una sofferenza starci, così come non era stata una sofferenza la relazione d’interesse con Sarah.

Quindi cos’era cambiato adesso che, infine, il sesso era entrato in gioco?

“E cos’hai ottenuto da me?” domandò Le Chiffre.

Jack si trattenne perché non voleva rispondere _soldi_.

Eppure era quello che aveva ottenuto dall’uomo, no?

Un bel po’ di soldi da mettere da parte.

“La possibilità che se non troverai il Bijou così interessante forse lo cederai a me?” rispose allora Jack.

Le Chiffre rimise indosso quella maschera impassibile che aveva quando giocava a poker.

Forse il terzo grado era finito e anche il confessionale era chiuso.

Le Chiffre alzò il mento, ancora leccandosi le labbra, “Dicevi che la chef Fabre era una delle migliori al mondo. Mangio al Regina da anni e nessuno mi ha mai servito un piatto del genere.”

Jack fu tentato di chiedergli di ripetere, ma sarebbe stato scortese e nel farlo avrebbe senz’altro balbettato.

Il complimento lo emozionò tanto da non riuscire neanche a ringraziare.

Non era tipo da imbarazzarsi di fronte al riconoscimento dei suoi meriti. Sapeva bene quanto valeva. Ma bastava un apprezzamento da quest’uomo e tutto ciò che gli veniva da chiedere era un infantile _Davvero? Davvero ti piace?_

Forse il suo silenzio era già stato letto come emozione e imbarazzo, ma Jack lasciò le cose com’erano per evitare di dire qualcosa di sciocco. Per diverso tempo mangiarono senza parlare, poi Le Chiffre alzò il calice del vino, bevve e disse, “Ho iniziato la mia carriera come contabile,” posò il bicchiere. Riprese a tagliare la carne nel suo piatto, serio, “Prendevo i risparmi che i miei clienti mi affidavano e li investivo senza permesso. Non mi hanno mai scoperto e ho sempre restituito più di quanto preso, perché giocavo in borsa o a poker e vincevo. Sempre. Se mi avessero preso all’epoca ora non sarei qui.”

Jack lo ascoltò a bocca aperta, prese qualche secondo per riflettere.

“Pe-Perché me lo dici?” chiese infine.

“Perché non sono contrario a darsi una spinta nel modo sbagliato, se poi il talento consente di proseguire nel modo giusto,” rispose Le Chiffre, “E tu hai talento.”

E lui che aveva creduto di dover far fronte solo ad un complimento dell’uomo, ora si trovava addirittura con una sorta di benedizione mista a comprensione per quello che era stato il suo passato. Jack gradì perfino il tono paterno dietro alle parole.

 

Jack sapeva che la serata sarebbe finita a letto, o sul divano, o per terra.

O ci sperava.

Caso volle che una bottiglia di rosso si rovesciò sul tavolo colpendo il bicchiere di Le Chiffre e inondandolo di vino, camicia e pantaloni.

Jack rise al disastro. “È utile il pantalone nero in questo caso, se la macchia si vedesse sembreresti incontinente.”

Le Chiffre lo guardò con rassegnazione. Mise mano ai bottoni della camicia e chiese, “Ti capita di avere anche una doccia in questo micro mondo?” Slacciò l’indumento fino a metà.

“Che commento snob,” considerò Jack, “Eppure so che potresti fare di meglio.”

“Snob è proprio quello che saresti tu se avessi i soldi per esserlo,” lo incalzò subito l’uomo, finendo di aprire la camicia. Si alzò e si diresse al bagno, dimostrando di sapere molto bene dov’era la doccia, senza necessità di chiedere.

Jack attese di vederlo accendere la luce.

“È grande abbastanza per il tuo ego? Ci stai?” domandò dalla tavola.

“Forse è grande abbastanza anche per il tuo.”

Oh. Doveva essere un invito. Quindi la serata sarebbe finita sotto alla doccia, dopotutto.

Non male.

Jack finì il suo bicchiere di vino ancora sano e raggiunse l’uomo che già nudo, dentro alla doccia, aprì il getto senza curarsi di regolare la temperatura; nonostante fosse gelida non batté ciglio.

“Tu sei stato addestrato dalla CIA o qualcosa del genere, vero?” scherzò Jack.

L’uomo si voltò verso di lui passandosi una mano tra i capelli, si spostò di un passo in un tacito invito.

“Non ci entro lì dentro finché non è tiepida,” si lamentò Jack.

Le Chiffre soffocò un verso divertito. Uscì dalla doccia solo con una gamba, avvolse Jack con un braccio mentre si elevavano una serie di “No no nononono!” e lo portò dentro a forza.

Il contatto con l’acqua fece urlare Jack più forte, “NOOO! SEI UN… Mmmmmh.” La protesta fu sedata dalla bocca di Le Chiffre. Gli diede un bacio che succhiò via l’acqua dal suo labbro superiore. Gliene diede un secondo, più lungo, abbastanza da far accumulare l’acqua lì dove le loro bocche combaciavano. Quando deglutì Jack assaporò il gusto più ferroso che aveva l’acqua del bagno insieme a quello ancora leggermente di vino di Le Chiffre. Nel frattempo l’acqua si intiepidì.

“Jean, è la terza volta che mi trascini da qualche parte per baciarmi,” disse Jack, “Comincio a vederci un disegno.”

“Lo trovo un modo rapido per sedare le tue rivolte,” rispose l’uomo. Si passò una mano sul viso bagnato.

Gli tolse gli abiti; la fatica per compiere il gesto data dall’acqua che li aveva inzuppati rese il tutto più sexy.

Dalla doccia passarono al lavandino, dove Jack si appoggiò, le ginocchia che gli cedevano mentre Le Chiffre lo portava all’orgasmo.

Poi finirono a letto; un paio di volte prima di crollare esausti.

Nel cuore della notte Jack fu svegliato dai rumori del traffico sulla strada, come accadeva spesso.

Il letto disfatto e bagnato era un disastro, ma non ricordava che fosse mai stato più confortevole.

Il viso di Jean era rivolto a lui, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca rilassata. La cicatrice ricordo dell’incidente era molto più visibile, una riga rossa che tagliava la palpebra a metà. Davvero un miracolo che l’uomo non avesse perso la vista.

Si sporse e lo baciò sull’occhio, sulla fronte e sulle labbra.

 

Al risveglio, a mattino inoltrato, Le Chiffre non c’era più. Così come non c’erano più i suoi abiti. Sul comodino un marchio di fabbrica, il biglietto per lui.

_A stasera. J._

Jack sorrise all’iniziale, stavolta con tenerezza.

Accartocciò il foglio e lo scagliò sulla parete di fronte.


	7. Chapter 7

Gli accordi cambiarono e Jack da _accompagnatore_ divenne _responsabile degli spostamenti_.

Infausto titolo trovato da Le Chiffre alla sua ennesima lamentela di non voler più essere considerato l’amante da portarsi in giro.

“Proprio adesso che lo sei diventato,” aveva commentato Le Chiffre. E lui l’aveva guardato male, ma era rimasto zitto a riflettere sulla realtà dell’affermazione.

Adesso che era vero gli dava fastidio che la gente pensasse che lo pagava per scopare.

Il nuovo incarico implicava organizzare ogni viaggio di Le Chiffre sia in paese che all’estero, fin nei minimi dettagli. Di fatto ora Jack lavorava sul serio a differenza di quanto fatto fino a quel momento.

La nota positiva era che partecipava ad eventi per cui era avvisato ampiamente in anticipo, visto che era lui stesso a preparare i mezzi e prenotare gli alberghi.

Gli uomini di Le Chiffre avevano anche cominciato a chiamarlo per nome, dandogli l’impressione di essere finalmente entrato nell’organico con tutti i diritti.

Occasionalmente cucinava per gli ospiti delle serate organizzate alla villa. Incredibile quanto l’attività fosse soddisfacente.

I loro incontri, quelli intimi, non erano cambiati.

Avvenivano sempre quando si vedevano per altri motivi; non erano fissi, né scontati, ma casuali pur nella loro ripetitività.

Le Chiffre non l’avrebbe mai chiamato per dirgli che voleva fare l’amore, piuttosto avrebbe aspettato il momento in cui si sarebbero rivisti sul jet dopo giorni di lontananza, magari diretti a Montecarlo, l’avrebbe come al solito zittito con un bacio e poi accompagnato sul divanetto accanto al finestrino, quello in coda.  

 

 

I cambiamenti portarono Jack a ritornare ad avere del tempo libero di cui era certo. Col fatto che Le Chiffre non lo contattava se non per lavoro e col fatto che lui non avrebbe mai contattato l’uomo se non per gli stessi motivi, accadeva che nell’attesa di una conferma da un hotel o a due giorni da una partenza Jack era senza alcun dubbio privo di impegni.

In uno di quei pomeriggi decise di passare di fronte al Bijou. Nel ripercorrere la strada fatta per cinque anni di seguito si rese conto di quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta.

Avrebbe provato nostalgia o tristezza?

Nel trovare il posto cambiato, con un nuovo staff, con nuovi interni, nuovi menù… Magari avrebbe scoperto di non provare assolutamente nulla.

O forse gli sarebbe venuta ancora più voglia di rilevarlo e farlo suo, in futuro, quando avesse avuto sufficiente denaro per comprarlo da Le Chiffre.

Curioso che l’insegna fosse quasi la stessa, Bijou, quando all’interno del locale non era più il ristorante ad essere ospitato.

Jack, immobile di fronte alla vetrina di gioielli, quella stessa vetrina che un tempo era stato lo spazio dedicato al menù del giorno, provò prima a dirsi che doveva essere impazzito e aver sbagliato strada.

Si allontanò indietro di qualche passo e controllò tutta la via.  

Era inutile convincersi di sciocchezze.

Una ragazza bruna, giovane, si affacciò dalla porta e gli sorrise. “Cerchi il ristorante anche tu?” gli chiese.

Jack si sforzò di ricambiare il sorriso. “Il nuovo proprietario ha deciso di metterci una gioielleria invece?”

“Mi spiace,” rispose lei con una smorfia, “Ma se vuoi vedere dentro è una gioielleria piuttosto carina,” continuò indicando col pollice alle sue spalle.

“No, no grazie,” Jack sventolò una mano, “Devo trovare un altro ristorante per pranzo,” la salutò.

 

Così Le Chiffre gli aveva mentito.

O meglio, non gli aveva detto le cose come stavano.

A quanto pareva neanche andare a letto con lui gli dava il diritto di sapere che il ristorante su cui aveva puntato per cinque anni, in cui aveva sudato e sputato sangue per cinque anni, il ristorante per cui tutta la loro storia era cominciata, il SUO ristorante, perché il Bijou era suo allora come sarebbe dovuto esserlo adesso…

Non c’era più.

Non era di qualcun altro, non era momentaneamente fuori dal giro d’affari, non era da recuperare.

Era stato smantellato e trasformato in altro.

E lui non aveva avuto il diritto di saperlo.

L’unica volta in cui lui e Le Chiffre avevano litigato, se così si poteva dire, era stata la sera in cui lui se n’era andato dalla festa offeso dalle avances del vecchio maiale. In quel caso aveva frainteso ed era saltato a conclusioni affrettate.

Qui di conclusioni affrettate non ce n’erano; il Bijou non c’era più, quale prova più schiacciante di quella?

Eppure la sera in cui era previsto che lui raggiungesse Le Chiffre sul jet privato, Jack si presentò così come doveva essere.

Erano in volo da qualche minuto quando Le Chiffre si avvicinò a lui, in piedi davanti al carrello delle bevande. In quei pochi secondi Jack sperimentò la più totale confusione perché, ad un eventuale approccio, dirgli di no era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare. Anche se era arrabbiato con l’uomo.

Si voltò pronto a far decidere al suo istinto cosa avrebbe fatto, ma si trovò Le Chiffre di fronte, tranquillo, con le mani in tasca.

Altri secondi di silenzio con gli occhi fissi negli occhi, poi Jack allargò le braccia, “Non ti piaccio più?”

Le palpebre di Le Chiffre si assottigliarono, anche la bocca si strinse. “Sei un po’ troppo silenzioso oggi, e direi irritato, quantomeno.”

La descrizione precisa del suo stato d’animo colpì Jack. O era facile da leggere, o l’uomo lo leggeva senza sforzo. “Che ne hai fatto del mio ristorante?” chiese di colpo per non perdere il momento.

Le labbra di Le Chiffre tremolarono, “Non sapevo avessi un ristorante.”

“Oh sì, caro, lo avevo prima che tu venissi a portarmelo via da sotto al naso,” Jack gli puntò un dito contro, “Tu lo sai bene che quel posto era già mio, ero il cuoco, era il dannato posto in cui avevo lavorato per farmi un nome! E tu l’hai trasformato in una gioielleria? Cos’era un modo per prenderti gioco di me? Già che si chiamava Bijou…”

“Quel posto non era tuo,” ribadì Le Chiffre.

“Smettila! Tu non c’entravi niente e solo perché sei pieno di soldi…”

“Non ho mai comprato quel posto,” disse Le Chiffre, così bloccandolo all’istante.

“Cosa?” domandò Jack.

“Non è mai andato in porto l’affare, non sono io ad aver smantellato il _tuo_ ristorante,” disse mettendo enfasi su _tuo_ , “Non ho idea di chi l’abbia comprato.”

Jack fu solo spiazzato dall’informazione, non rincuorato. “E questo cosa cambia?” scrollò le spalle, “Che cazzo cambia? Hai evitato di dirmelo per quanto tempo? Sapevi che l’affare non sarebbe andato in porto, certo, lo stavi gestendo tu, tu decidevi. Te l’ho chiesto poco tempo fa e hai evitato di dirmelo anche allora. Pensavi non l’avrei scoperto?”

“Pensavo i tuoi interessi fossero cambiati e che la cosa non avesse più rilevanza,” ribatté Le Chiffre.

“E perché? Perché adesso scopiamo?” chiese seccato Jack.

L’arroganza dell’uomo in quel momento era davvero insopportabile. Lo stava trattando come un bambino per cui prendere decisioni senza interpellarlo.

“Ma chi ti credi di essere? Arrivi tu e il sogno della mia vita all’improvviso è un altro? Ti permetti di decidere per me quando non sai nemmeno chi sono? Ti interessa talmente tanto di me che nemmeno ti trovo nel letto al mattino quando mi sveglio,” Jack abbassò le spalle, ritrovò un minimo di calma prima di rotolare verso un discorso che non sapeva bene dove sarebbe finito, “Ascolta… Tu sei un uomo d’affari e hai fatto quello che ritenevi giusto per i tuoi affari. Io non ho il tuo potere per mettere bocca. Solo… Non erano quelli i patti e tu sei stato davvero scorretto. Immagino che l’idiota in tutto questo sia io. Avrei dovuto curare meglio i miei, di affari. Imparerò.”

La discussione si chiuse in quel modo perché Jack si allontanò, sapendo che Le Chiffre non era tipo da riaprire il dialogo andandolo a cercare.

L’uomo l’avrebbe lasciato lì a rimuginare per i fatti suoi e, com’era sua abitudine, avrebbe fatto finta che nulla era accaduto magari già la sera stessa. Mentre lui sarebbe rimasto incazzato perché ne aveva tutti i diritti, forse gli avrebbe rinfacciato questo sgambetto per il resto dei suoi giorni, forse l’avrebbe addirittura insultato alla prossima buona occasione.

Ma poi gli sarebbe passata.

Ormai il Bijou era andato. Era l’atteggiamento di Le Chiffre a farlo incazzare, non ciò che era successo al ristorante.

Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con Le Chiffre, ma negli ultimi mesi il Bijou era finito davvero molto in basso nella lista delle sue priorità. L’uomo non lo sapeva, quello era il punto.

L’uomo non lo sapeva perché non sapeva niente di lui e non gli chiedeva mai niente. Si era solo preoccupato di far luce sul suo losco passato, ma sulla sua vita privata evitava di chiedere. E non avrebbe dovuto comportarsi come fosse stato il fottuto padrone del mondo.

Il silenzio tra loro perdurò fino allo sbarco dal jet, fino all’arrivo all’hotel, fino a sera, fino a che Jack stesso si stupì.

Le Chiffre scese a giocare al tavolo da poker mentre lui si fece portare la cena in camera.

A stomaco pieno e dopo un paio di bicchieri di rosso, Jack decise che poteva fare la persona matura e andò giù a cercarlo.

Lo trovò al banco del bar, tra le mani un drink diverso dal solito.

“Non è un martini,” commentò Jack sedendosi accanto a lui.

“Già,” rispose Le Chiffre.

“Non ti ho mai visto bere niente del genere, dev’essere quello che bevi quando perdi, allora,” continuò Jack.

“Vero, ma non ho giocato a poker stasera.”

Jack decifrò il significato della frase e solo dopo qualche secondo si rese conto di cosa voleva dire l’uomo. “Io non sono una partita a poker,” disse Jack.

“Me ne sono accorto.”

Non seppe come reagire a quell’improvvisa dimostrazione da parte dell’uomo. Era dispiaciuto e seriamente pensava di averlo perso?

“Penso che dovremmo interrompere qui il nostro rapporto di lavoro,” disse Le Chiffre. Si schiarì la gola, “Ti farò avere tutto quello che ti spetta non appena faremo ritorno in città.”

Jack spalancò la bocca allibito. Voltò il viso dall’altra parte espirando.

Tornò a rivolgersi all’uomo pescando le parole dal centro del suo petto, dove pura rabbia stava ribollendo. “Tu ti comporti da stronzo e tu hai l’ultima parola in proposito? Tu… Ti senti in diritto di essere la parte lesa?”

Tutto lì? Le Chiffre era davvero incazzato per la discussione sul jet?

Se bastava quello a separarli, quando peraltro Jack aveva ragione, allora l’uomo era infastidito dall’essere stato attaccato, non per avergli causato un torto.

Il suo riferimento all’ _aver perso_ quella sera era rivolto al semplice fatto che un sottoposto si era permesso di fargli un appunto?

Chissà cosa si era immaginato d’altro… Jack si sentì un povero stupido.

Forse era meglio così, dopotutto. I loro mondi erano troppo diversi; Le Chiffre avrebbe fatto sempre tutto quello che voleva, mentre lui no.

In tutto quello l’uomo non aveva neanche risposto alla sua domanda e Jack decretò il suo silenzio più loquace di qualsiasi risposta: menefreghismo.

“Sei davvero un uomo d’affari Jean, complimenti,” Jack bevve dal bicchiere che Le Chiffre aveva davanti. Lo sbatté sul bancone. Si alzò per andarsene. “Auguri,” disse congedandosi.

 

Quella giornata era stata peggiore della scoperta che il suo ristorante non c’era più.

E ora poteva dirlo con sincerità. Ora che aveva stabilito con certezza che non era la fine del Bijou il vero problema, ma il fatto che Le Chiffre in pochi secondi gli aveva messo nero su bianco quanto fosse flebile il legame tra loro.

Non c’era fiducia, non c’era rispetto, né voglia di comunicare, né lealtà.

Aveva pensato… Sperato… Che fossero una coppia?

Per favore…

Jack oltrepassò il ponticello di legno che passava sopra il corso d’acqua artificiale creato apposta per il giardino dell’hotel.

Era appena cominciato il ricevimento nella grande sala principale all’interno e lì fuori tutto era silenzioso e deserto. Le luci dei vari lampioni sparsi per il percorso rendevano il luogo surreale; sembrava di essere in un paesino a parte, dove panchine, tavoli e ponti erano fatti di legno come se quello non fosse uno degli alberghi più lussuosi del paese, come se lui non stesse camminando dove anche divi di Hollywood e imprenditori milionari avevano camminato.

Si voltò verso l’hotel, suggestivo da lontano con la sua struttura che ricordava un castello e le luci delle finestre tutte accese.

Quel mondo non era brutto, anzi. Era solo la mancanza di punti di riferimento umani a renderlo difficile da calpestare. Si doveva diventare come Le Chiffre per viverci, forse non doveva fargliene una colpa. Ognuno sopravviveva nel suo ambiente così come aveva imparato a fare.

Non sapeva se doveva rientrare.

Le Chiffre l’aveva già licenziato dopotutto. Doveva andarsene e basta.

Ma la temperatura era piacevole, lui aveva bisogno di solitudine e di un posto dove poter pensare. Non voleva fare altro al momento e non voleva mostrare a nessuno, neanche ad occhi sconosciuti, che quella era stata la giornata peggiore degli ultimi tempi. Forse degli ultimi anni.

Era stato bene con Le Chiffre.

Soprattutto quella sera in cui si era ubriacato. Ripensò a quel momento con più tenerezza di quella che gli suscitavano le volte in cui erano stati fisicamente intimi.

L’intimità emotiva con l’uomo, anche per quei pochi momenti rubati all’alcol, lo aveva emozionato di più.

Qualcuno, a sentire i suoi pensieri da fuori, avrebbe potuto dire che si era innamorato di Jean…?

Ecco, appunto, non sapeva neanche il suo cognome. Perfino gli assegni gli arrivavano dall’agenzia di Le Chiffre e non direttamente da lui.

Tra loro c’era un rapporto di lavoro che si trasformava occasionalmente in sesso. Niente di più.

Jack corrugò la fronte guardandosi i piedi. E quindi perché Le Chiffre si era preoccupato di interrompere così un rapporto tanto superficiale? Non sarebbe stato più comodo proseguire con il sesso senza impegno offerto così spontaneamente?

C’era da mettersi le mani nei capelli nel tentativo di capire cosa passava per la testa di quell’uomo. L’unica cosa che Jack aveva in chiaro era che non importava cosa facesse o dicesse Le Chiffre, lui tentava sempre di scavare alla ricerca di ogni minima sfumatura per comprenderlo.

Quell’idiota non avrebbe trovato nessun altro come lui, pagando o meno.

Una volta aveva detto all’uomo che avrebbe dovuto trovarsi qualcuno che non recitava una parte al suo fianco.

E l’uomo già aveva quel qualcuno.

Jack si rese conto che quell’ultima considerazione era una cosa che sapeva solo lui. Che se lui aveva pensato o sperato che fossero una coppia non era certo con Le Chiffre che si era confrontato sull’argomento.

Alla fine la scarsa comunicazione era da entrambe le parti.

Quasi giunto alla panchina dove intendeva sedersi e trascorrere del tempo in solitudine, udì provenire dalla sua sinistra un rumore che gli mise i brividi, all’istante. E senza neanche averlo catalogato ancora.

Lo sentì di nuovo, in lontananza, dalla zona in cui il sentiero era coperto da più vegetazione e un gruppo di alberi delimitava il corso d’acqua.

Jack agì al contrario di ciò che suggeriva il suo terrore: si precipitò verso il punto da cui proveniva il rumore.

Nello stesso momento in cui si mise a correre si chiese perché lo stesse facendo, visto che stava tremando, il cuore era in corsa e gli mancava il respiro. E fu quell’ultimo particolare a ricordargli cos’era quel rumore e perché lo spaventava come nient’altro al mondo.

Seguì il rantolo finché non trovò Le Chiffre accovacciato a terra con una mano appoggiata ad un albero per mantenere l’equilibrio e l’altra mano alla cravatta, per allentarla. Non appena lo vide, l’uomo alzò uno sguardo iniettato di sangue su di lui ed emise l’ennesimo verso rauco alla ricerca d’aria. Sembrava che fosse in apnea da minuti.

Jack corse da lui, “Jean! Maledizione…” si mise subito la mano in tasca e tirò fuori l’inalatore per l’uomo.

Le Chiffre ebbe il tempo di sgranare gli occhi, prima di prendere l’oggetto dalle sue mani e portarselo alla bocca. Premette e inalò due volte, solo allora si lasciò cadere seduto ai piedi dell’albero riprendendo a respirare anche se ancora a fatica. Usò di nuovo l’inalatore e si rilassò con la testa all’indietro.

Jack gli passò una mano sulla fronte e l’uomo lo fissò tirando su col naso. Dall’occhio segnato scese una lacrima di sangue e Jack giurò che non aveva mai visto nulla di più straziante, incantevole e indifeso.

Lo baciò sulla fronte, “Mi hai spaventato a morte. Perché…?” a Jack morì la frase in gola, anche lui inalò per riprendere controllo delle sue emozioni, “Perché non avevi l’inalatore?”

Non aveva mai avuto crisi così rischiose, perché le aveva sempre prese in tempo. Forse la passeggiata in mezzo al verde aveva scatenato l’attacco, o forse Le Chiffre era più agitato del solito e non avere dietro l’inalatore era stato una mezza condanna.

L’uomo gli appoggiò la fronte su una spalla. Ogni respiro diventava progressivamente meno rumoroso, ma la paura provata si sentiva ancora, Jack la sentiva anche su se stesso.

“Tu…” sussurrò l’uomo, “Perché avevi un inalatore con te?”

“Perché ne porto uno con me sempre, da quando so che hai l’asma,” rispose Jack, “Per fortuna non è mai servito. Dio… Ho perso dieci anni di vita.” Il braccio di Le Chiffre lo strinse più forte.

Per Jack non era stata una paura scatenata solo dagli orribili ricordi del suo passato.

Era stato anche il semplice fatto di non volerlo vedere star male, di non volerlo vedere così in difficoltà, e la consapevolezza che sarebbe potuto arrivare dopo o non arrivare affatto. Magari l’attacco sarebbe passato da solo, ma Jean sarebbe stato spaventato e senza nessuno accanto ad aiutarlo.

Non poteva certo liquidare questo tipo di sentimenti con un’alzata di spalle. Le Chiffre era importante per lui, importante al punto di avere una scorta di inalatori a casa sua, più o meno da durare fino all’anno successivo.

“Non te ne andare,” mormorò Le Chiffre. Variò la posizione delle braccia facendosi più vicino e avvolgendolo in una stretta decisa attorno alla vita e attorno alle spalle. Jack faticò a ricordarsi a cosa si stesse riferendo l’uomo.

“Tu mi hai mandato via,” rispose quando ritrovò le parole, “Non avevo alcuna intenzione di andarmene. Che ti è preso al bar?”

“Non sono bravo a gestire i sentimenti, non…” Jean prese un altro lungo respiro con la bocca appoggiata sotto al suo orecchio. Jack gli accarezzò i capelli anche nella speranza di tenerselo così vicino il più possibile. “Ho pensato che te ne saresti andato comunque, se ero io a dirti di andartene potevo far finta che la decisione fosse mia. Compio azioni che ritengo a fin di bene fino all’esatto momento in cui mi fanno notare che non lo sono. Non sono cambiato molto da quando investivo i soldi dei miei clienti a loro insaputa. Invece dei soldi ho variato il tuo futuro a seconda di come credevo fosse giusto per te, sperando di poterti restituire di più prima che te ne accorgessi. Mi dispiace.”

Erano delle scuse.

Non gli ridavano il ristorante e non cambiavano ciò che aveva fatto Le Chiffre, ma erano delle scuse sincere per l’azione compiuta e Jack ne fu toccato.

“Perché non proviamo a camminare fino all’albergo?” disse all’uomo invitandolo ad alzarsi con una carezza sulla schiena, “Hai bisogno di riposarti.”

L’uomo gli ubbidì docile, doveva essere spossato. Tra la difficoltà di respirare che doveva avergli messo a dura prova i polmoni e la paura provata era come un maratoneta alla fine di una gara.

Camminarono passo dopo passo, uno aggrappato all’altro, fino al portone dell’albergo. A parte qualcuno dello staff che si limitò a fare cenni del capo per chiedere se necessitavano di aiuto, ai quali Jack rispose di no con un gesto educato della mano, nessuno si mise fra loro e la camera di Le Chiffre dove Jack accompagnò l’uomo.

Lo aiutò a togliersi i vestiti e quando fu a letto gli portò un asciugamano bagnato che gli premette prima sulla bocca, poi sulla fronte e sul collo. Infine sotto all’occhio pulendo la striscia rossa che le lacrime avevano lasciato sulla sua guancia.

Lo baciò sulle labbra a conclusione di tutto.

“Ho assistito ad un attacco d’asma di mio fratello che l’ha quasi ucciso,” mormorò guardando Jean, “Era davanti a me, cianotico, senza che io potessi fare molto. È successo quando era un bambino. Lo so che l’asma non ha gli stessi effetti su un adulto, ma… Tu cerca di non andare più in giro senza inalatore, ok?”

L’uomo lo guardò a lungo con la bocca semiaperta; Jack poté avvertire tutto lo sconvolgimento che il suo breve racconto aveva provocato nell’uomo. Chi poteva capirlo meglio di lui? Aveva quasi perso sua sorella per un errore per cui ancora si considerava colpevole.

Eppure non gli disse nessuna frase fatta e non lo compianse, gli strinse semplicemente un polso. Forte. Molto forte.

“Oppure potrei non andare più in giro senza di te,” disse poi sorridendo.

Jack lo ringraziò mentalmente e rise, “È un’alternativa, io sono più ingombrante però.”

“Spesso non ho neanche bisogno dell’inalatore se sono con te,” continuò l’uomo, “Forse perché sono troppo impegnato a rispondere a tutte le tue domande.”

Anche se l’aveva mascherata con un appunto sarcastico, quella appena fatta dall’uomo era la confessione che stava meglio se era con lui. E Jack sapeva che era vero; raramente l’aveva visto usare l’inalatore e mai nelle volte in cui avevano fatto l’amore. Era contento che Le Chiffre l’avesse detto proprio adesso, dopo aver sentito il racconto sul suo fratellino Jonathan.

“Resta qui, per favore,” disse ancora Le Chiffre, “So che non ho il diritto di chiedertelo dopo tutte le volte che ti ho lasciato io nel letto da solo, ma ti prego resta qui con me.”

Non aveva intenzione di andarsene e lasciare l’uomo da solo dopo aver provato tanta paura, ma sentirselo chiedere in quel modo gli provocò la pelle d’oca, lungo le braccia e sulla schiena. Un bel brivido di piacere e una bella sensazione di tepore sulle guance e alla bocca dello stomaco.

Si levò le scarpe e si rannicchiò sotto alle coperte insieme a Jean che lo abbracciò non appena lo ebbe vicino.

“Non continuerò a lavorare per te,” disse Jack mentre gli accarezzava il braccio con cui l’uomo gli aveva circondato il petto.

Le Chiffre si tese, “Andrai lontano?” chiese sottovoce.

“Per lavoro forse, lontano da te no,” rispose Jack, “Voglio stare con te, non voglio essere un tuo dipendente. E voglio ritornare a fare lo chef.”

“Lo so,” Le Chiffre si rilassò di nuovo alle sue parole, “L’ho notato la sera in cui hai cucinato per me, quelle in cui hai cucinato a casa mia. E la tua reazione di fronte alle cucine del Regina. Chiuderti in quel ristorante così piccolo sarebbe stato uno spreco. Volevo… Volevo darti di più e ho deciso per te.”

“Non farlo più,” lo interruppe Jack, “Neanche a fin di bene. Ok? Però devo confessarti che anch’io voglio qualcosa di mio, più mio del Bijou, mio dall’inizio alla fine.”

“Devi solo chiedere,” mormorò l’uomo. “Posso ricomprare quel posto e rifarlo identico a com’era o mille volte più bello.”

Jack rise, “Lo so e un tempo avrei accettato la tua offerta senza battere ciglio, anzi forse te l’avrei chiesto io stesso, ma non voglio che sia così. Hai detto che gli espedienti si possono usare se poi si continua col talento. Io con gli espedienti ho chiuso. Come mi ero fatto un nome in città nel Bijou, adesso voglio farmi un nome un po’ più grande, che magari raggiunga la stessa clientela del Regina, un giorno. Voglio convincere la chef Fabre a prendermi a lavorare in cucina come sguattero. E tu non ci metterai bocca. Farò tutto da solo.”

Di nuovo una stretta decisa da parte di Jean. Era come se a gesti tentasse delle risposte che a voce non uscivano.

“Dovrò imparare a decifrarti,” Jack espresse ad alta voce il pensiero, “Tu non sei un grande oratore.”

Anche guardarlo negli occhi era un buon sistema, funzionava fin dalla prima volta in cui aveva visto Le Chiffre e aveva pensato che quegli occhi erano interessanti. Non aveva sbagliato.

“Sarei venuto a cercarti, non avrei lasciato le cose com’erano,” mormorò Le Chiffre, “Ma forse l’avrei fatto quand’era ormai troppo tardi. Prima avrei cercato di convincermi che quello che facevi tu per me, lo facevi per i soldi.”

Jack sospirò, “È stato un errore fondare il nostro rapporto su quello,” rispose, “È stato un errore non dirti prima che non si trattava più dei soldi da un sacco di tempo. Quando ti ho detto di cercarti qualcuno che non recitava ero arrabbiato, Jean,” avvicinò una mano al suo viso e gli coprì una guancia col palmo, “Dimmi che ti fidi di me.”

Le Chiffre sorrise, “Non riesco ad immaginare qualcuno di cui potermi fidare di più di chi si porta in giro un inalatore d’emergenza anche dopo che è stato licenziato.”

“Per sicurezza quello te lo lego al collo d’ora in poi.”

Jack lo baciò rapidamente sulle labbra, ma quando si ritrasse l’uomo lo trattenne per un bacio più profondo. Nonostante il familiare piacevole formicolio che il solo contatto con Jean gli provocava, la prima cosa che Jack pensò era che l’uomo aveva ritrovato sia il fiato che le forze, per fortuna.

Forse era il caso di ammettere che ne era innamorato. Almeno un po’. Ma quello poteva ancora aspettare a dirglielo.


	8. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per tutti quelli che hanno voluto bene a Jack e Jean ecco la piccola finestra aperta su quella che è la loro vita adesso. Almeno non vi restano dubbi su quanto scemi sono ancora oggi.
> 
> Colgo l’occasione per annunciarvi che dalla prossima settimana gli appuntamenti coi parti della mia mente tornano ad essere due. Mercoledì e sabato.  
> Primo perché ho sbrodolato tanti di quei capitoli che pare brutto tenermeli qui e secondo perché siccome sono due fandom distinti, una è una Spacedogs e l’altra riguarda Hank e Connor di Detroit: Become Human, e sono due storie piuttosto lunghe, non mi andava di accodare né l’una né l’altra.   
> Quindi comunicheremo di sicuro fino a dicembre in più occasioni, anche con Hannigram estemporanee qui e lì (ho una storia di Halloween dall’anno scorso, ma perché postarla fuori periodo?), e poi chissà che non mi riesca in questo lasso di tempo di lavorare a storie che ho in mente da secoli, ma che poi vengono sempre scavalcate da altro. Tutto questo sempre che l’autunno non mi uccida come tenta di fare ogni anno.   
> Sarebbe bello avere pronta per il 2019 una di quelle storie lunghe in cui arrivata a metà non mi ricordo più cos’ho scritto all’inizio. Così, come buon auspicio per l’anno che viene.  
> Allora a presto e buon inizio autunno, almeno a voi.  
> Len

Salutò i suoi colleghi e la chef Fabre, si mise la borsa a tracolla e uscì dalla porta sul retro. Mentre percorreva il lungo corridoio sotterraneo che portava all’uscita del Regina, tirò fuori il cellulare come d’abitudine.

Una decina di messaggi di Jean che lo fecero sorridere, un paio anche arrossire, e una chiamata persa di Ninon.

Lesse il nome della sorella di Jean con il solito piacere. Non solo perché era contento del rapporto instauratosi fra loro, ma semplicemente perché ne adorava la particolarità.

Rimise in tasca il cellulare che lì sotto non aveva campo. Tanto il tragitto in bicicletta fino a casa sua durava meno di un quarto d’ora.

Negli ultimi sei mesi la sua vita era cambiata radicalmente.

Era stato assunto al Regina come cameriere. Aveva accettato all’istante e dopo soli due mesi la chef Fabre aveva cominciato a chiamarlo in cucina di tanto in tanto a lavare i piatti.

Nel frattempo ogni giorno lo prendeva da parte e gli spiegava qualcosa di nuovo; su una tecnica di cottura, piuttosto che sui tempi, sull’impiattamento…

E proprio quella sera, per la prima volta, aveva seguito tutta la preparazione di una salsa.

Progressi.

Era tutto ciò che desiderava.

E progresso era l’esatto termine da utilizzare in altri aspetti della sua vita.

Arrivò a casa; l’appartamento che era riuscito ad affittare da quelle parti era più piccolo di quello dove viveva prima. I risparmi gli erano bastati per ingranare i primi tempi. Ci sarebbe voluto ancora un po’ per arrivare dove voleva, ma nel frattempo gli bastava mantenersi.

E a Jean permetteva solo di offrirgli la cena, quando potevano vedersi, purtroppo non più spesso come prima.

Fece le due rampe di scale e aprì la porta di casa, già col cellulare in mano, ansioso di sentire la voce di Jean.

Calciò via le scarpe e buttò la borsa in un angolo.

Il telefono suonò come libero e una familiare musichetta riempì la piccola stanza ancora buia.

Accese la lampada: la tavola era apparecchiata, c’era un grosso mazzo di rose rosse al centro della stanza e il suo perennemente scuro fidanzato, nell’ombra praticamente invisibile, se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta del cucinino.

“Hai risparmiato una telefonata,” disse.

Jack lo raggiunse con due falcate, si aggrappò a lui col cuore in gola. Prima di qualsiasi altra cosa lo baciò e baciò ancora. L’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto risaliva a due settimane prima.

“Che bello vederti. Dio…” gli accarezzò la schiena, gli passò le dita tra i capelli. “Dimmi che puoi fermarti stanotte.”

“Posso fermarmi di più, se mi trovi un posto dove stare,” Jean e le battute sugli appartamenti piccoli erano inscindibili.  

“Attaccato a me, ti piace come posto?”

Jean fece un verso roco di approvazione che fece venire voglia a Jack di strappargli quegli abiti neri di dosso, proprio lì dove si trovava.

Invece gli accarezzò quel viso sempre stressato dal lavoro e baciò l’occhio segnato dalla cicatrice. “Niente crisi d’asma?” chiese, “Hai l’inalatore dietro?”

Jean sorrise, “Sì, papà.”

“Tu non sai quant’è dura non averti sott’occhio,” disse Jack, “Devo sempre chiamare Steve per chiedergli se mangi, se dormi, se bevi troppo.”

Jean sgranò gli occhi e quello segnato risultò più vitreo e minaccioso di quello di un rapace.

Jack scoppiò a ridere, “Scherzo!” lo baciò cancellandogli dal viso l’espressione assassina, “Scherzo, ma adesso che ho visto questa reazione potrei farlo davvero. Dio, mi sei mancato da morire.”

Jean lo strinse ai fianchi. “Anche tu.”

Era diventato più bravo ad esprimersi, ma rimaneva restio ad esternare le emozioni più forti; sentirlo rispondere così rapidamente lasciò Jack a corto di fiato. Perché doveva essere semplicemente la verità.

“Rose rosse, davvero?” sussurrò Jack dando un’occhiata al centro della stanza.

“Ninon dice che questa casa ha bisogno di fiori.”

“Di così tanti fiori?” domandò Jack.

“Devo essermi lasciato prendere la mano quando il fiorista ha cominciato ad elencare il significato corrispondente ad ogni numero di rose regalate.”

“E queste quante sono?”

“Cento,” rispose Jean.

Jack lo guardò con la tacita domanda pronta per essere fatta alla quale l’uomo non avrebbe mai risposto.

“Andrò a guardare in rete cosa significa cento,” lo avvertì Jack.

“Non nei prossimi giorni, non te ne darò il tempo.”

Jack lo tenne attaccato alla parete per diversi minuti. Decisero poi di darsi una calmata e mangiare solo perché, di comune accordo, fare le cose con calma sarebbe stato molto più soddisfacente.

Si misero a tavola. Era tanto piccola che stavano gomito a gomito.

“Ehi… Risotto al salmone e per dolce meringata?” osservò Jack, “Hai azzeccato in pieno o cominci a conoscermi così bene?”

“Entrambi,” rispose Jean, “So giocare, ma sono anche fortunato, ricordi?”

“Già, e ti amo anche per quello,” Jack si accorse di ciò che aveva detto e cercò di farlo passare in sordina, cominciando a mangiare.

“Cosa?” chiese Jean.

Jack non voleva rimangiarselo e non voleva neanche che fosse qualcosa da sottolineare. Però ci mise troppo a rispondere.

Poco paziente per aspettare i suoi comodi, Jean prese la sua sedia per i braccioli e lo voltò verso di sé. “Cos’hai detto?”

Jack distese le labbra in un sorriso mezzo imbarazzato. Più dalla foga con cui Jean stava chiedendo spiegazioni parlandogli ad un centimetro dal viso, come lo avesse appena minacciato.

“Non stupirti,” rispose Jack, “Non l’ho tirato fuori adesso per fare scalpore, mi è scappato perché era lì da un po’.”

“Ti è scappato?” ripeté Jean. Gli diede un bacio dolcissimo sulle labbra. “Perché cercavi di trattenerlo?” domandò, “O perché cercavi di fartelo passare?”

Jack gli sorrise, “Non ho fatto molto per farmelo passare, direi. Poi tu mi hai anche incoraggiato.”

Risero entrambi e Jack pensò che sì, lo amava, lo amava proprio. Cosa c’era da non amare lì?

Jean lo attirò a sé mettendogli una mano dietro alla nuca. Il bacio con cui lo tenne impegnato a lungo fu inteso da Jack come il modo dell’uomo di apprezzare una dichiarazione che non sapeva come ricambiare. Jean parlava poco e quel poco che diceva non era mai di tale portata.

L’uomo terminò quel bacio con il solito ultimo dolce schiocco sull’angolo delle sue labbra. Si spostò lungo la sua guancia e si fermò al suo orecchio al quale mormorò, “Ti amo anch’io.”

Jack chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

Progressi.

 

FINE


End file.
